


your war heroes (are my war criminals)

by silentpoints



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Blood and Gore, Boruto Lore Included, Character Study, Child Soldiers, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Genocide, Haruno Sakura-centric, Morally Ambiguous Characters, Multi, Multiverse Theory, Mystery, No Uchiha Massacre, Non-Canononical Familial Relationships, Ootsutski Lore, POV Child, Plot Twists, Politics, Screw Destiny, Slow Build, Strong Haruno Sakura, Survivor Guilt, Third Shinobi War, Torture, Trauma, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentpoints/pseuds/silentpoints
Summary: A girl who was supposed to die young survives to see adulthood, and thus the Third Shinobi World War rages onwards with the odds stacked against Konoha.Sakura, on the other hand, is one of the many children placed in the Academy's new "Accelerated Program" under the reign of the Yondaime Hokage, who is a man that cannot possibly be human—and she grows up to be reallyfuckingangry, waging her own war against Namikaze Minato.✕HOWEVER: Another being lingers in the fissures of space and time, armored, masked and unidentifiable; his inhumanity is endless, Sakura knows, and his dire plot of destruction is centered solely around her demise.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Kimimaro, Haruno Sakura & Namikaze Minato
Comments: 63
Kudos: 378





	1. Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> **Major inspirations:**
> 
> ✕ _[Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029191/chapters/32312376)_ by Dragonist  
>  ✕ _[Find Your Place (whatever it takes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112045?view_full_work=true#children)_ by Dovey  
>  ✕ _[your move, instigator (draw your weapon and hold your tongue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823764/chapters/39491275)_ by Laysan_albatross
> 
> Some of the elements/relationship dynamics are heavily inspired by the amazing fics above. I did, however, add my own twists to them.
> 
> **Other resources used:**
> 
> ✕ [_Naruto Ultimate Timeline_](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/User:Seelentau/Naruto_Timeline) by Seelentau  
>  ✕ [_Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi novel translation_](https://www.reddit.com/r/Naruto/comments/6cbnam/translation_the_tale_of_the_utterly_gutsy_ninja/)by MuseAreGods
> 
> **Please note:**
> 
> ✕ The changes in tenses are done on purpose. They're meant to symbolize different points in Sakura's development.  
>  ✕ I cannot stress this enough: MAJOR character deaths will regularly occur.   
>  ✕ Many minor characters will play prevalent roles, so I will link the entire cast's Narutopedia pages every chapter in order of appearance. This way, you can compare their canon roles to their AU roles. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「 **PART ONE**  
>  _Birth_ 」
> 
> ❝ The Third Shinobi Word War is still raging on, and for Haruno Sakura, everything is happening so fast, and it is happening all the time. ❞ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「 **CHARACTER  
>  ****PROFILES** 」
> 
> [Haruno Sakura](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Sakura_Haruno)
> 
> [Haruno Kizashi](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kizashi_Haruno)
> 
> [Haruno Mebuki](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Mebuki_Haruno)
> 
> [Sarutobi Biwako](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Biwako_Sarutobi)
> 
> [Ami](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Ami)
> 
> [Fuki](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Fuki)
> 
> [Kasumi](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kasumi)
> 
> [ Tsubaki](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Tsubaki_\(parent\))
> 
> [Musasabi Naruto](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Naruto_Musasabi)
> 
> [Momoashi Renge](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Renge_Momoashi)
> 
> [Tsuyu](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Tsuyu)

The winter snow has been melting, and Haruno Sakura is turning three-years-old in a few months.

Currently, Sakura’s nose is twitching because something prickly is scratching it. As a result, she's slowly waking up from her nap, vaguely recognizing that she's been sleeping in someone’s arms. She doesn't know whose arms she's been sleeping in, because the person isn’t talking.

However, Sakura is automatically assuming that she's in Papa’s arms, because as he's holding her close, she's feeling a man’s pointy facial hair colliding against the skin of her nose, and then against the rest of her face. His rough and spiky stubble is having a distinct touch; it's rubbing across her cheek with every bob of his head, and with every tremble of his arms. And he's trembling and shaking so much, that it's almost as if he's convulsing.

Everything about her father is annoying Sakura right now. Nonetheless, Papa’s enormous arms are also feeling familiar, safe, and warm. His warmth is fighting with the cold of the wet weather. As she's hovering in the realm between dreams and reality, Sakura is wondering who will be winning the battle. She's believing that Papa is (and will always be) the victor.

It's raining harshly today. At first, it was merely drizzling, but now the storm is becoming violent. The downpour is making Sakura’s hair wet. Numerous water drops are proceeding to fall from her bangs, and soon they're resting on her eyelashes.

Then, they're trickling down her cheeks like tears.

Suddenly, someone else is cradling Sakura, and their skin is feeling a lot softer than that of Papa. Muffled sounds are escaping this person’s mouth, and instinctually Sakura is groggily opening her eyes, and she's seeing Mama’s yellow hair.

Mama is the one making these pained noises, Sakura is realizing with distress filling her heart.

“What’s wrong?” Sakura is trying to ask, but her developing speech is being muted because Mama is grasping her with a lot of strength, smothering her against her chest. Mama is holding on for dear life; clutching so tightly, that Sakura isn't breathing for a moment.

Then Mama is abruptly handing her daughter to another woman. This woman is standing at the _engawa_ of a house, and she was just previously talking to Papa.

Immediately feeling alarmed at the turn of events, Sakura is starting to fuss desperately and vigorously, twisting and turning and screaming. “M-Mama!” she's shrieking, her lungs burning with a foreign, yet innate sense of hurt, loss and sorrow. “Mama!”

Sakura’s vision is turning blurry. As the seconds are passing, her crying is becoming more hysterical. Slippery tears are starting to trail down her face, and they're mixing with the raindrops falling from her pink eyelashes.

“Don’t go!” she's bawling, fully ignoring the woman who's holding her as she's uttering soothing words.

Sakura is watching her parents’ figures as they're disappearing into the distance. They're exiting from a wooden gate, not looking back at their daughter even once.

“Come back! Don’t go!”

With all her might, Sakura is wanting to start running after Mama and Papa. She's hopelessly kicking the woman who's holding her, trying to break free of the firm grip. But she isn’t capable of breaking free, and before Sakura is realizing it, her parents are no longer disappearing.

Rather, they've already disappeared.

After a short while, Sakura is being transported to the traditional-looking blue house nearby, where the rain isn’t falling on her anymore. She's finally calming down as the woman who's holding her is placing her on a _tatami_ mat.

Although Sakura is no longer crying—she's merely hiccupping periodically—the grief is still showing on her reddened face as she grasps the hem of the red dress Papa was making her wear.

However, she's finally getting a good look at the lady her parents have left her with.

The lady is possessing hair that's brown like chocolate. She's tying the silky locks into a high-ponytail that's meticulously neat, as if she had been painstakingly gathering each individual strand of hair and elegantly combing it into a sleek bunch.

She's also having wrinkles at the corner of her mouth and eyes. They're looking more noticeable because she's frowning.

“My name is Sarutobi Biwako, and you may call me _Biwako-obāsan_ ,” the woman is saying as she's adjusting the sleeves of her _haori._

She's speaking to Sakura like they're _both_ adults, her tone sounding very, very professional.

“I’m your temporary guardian, meaning I will take care of you until your parents have completed their wartime duties. And so it is.”

Pause.

“Do you like sweets?” Biwako-obāsan is inquiring as she's handing Sakura candies, that perpetual frown never leaving her lips.

✕

A few months are passing, and fall is quickly approaching.

Sakura is already three-years-old, and yet, she still hasn’t been adjusting to life with Biwako-obāsan and the other children in her temporary home, something the guardians are often referring to as "the Hostel" amongst themselves. 

Every night, Sakura is crying herself to sleep because she's missing Mama so much. Her roommate, who's a purple-haired girl called Ami, is therefore hating Sakura because she's _“acting like a baby, all the time”_ and whatnot. 

Since Ami is hating her, the other girls, Fuki and Kasumi, aren’t playing with her either, mainly because they're liking Ami too much.

One morning, after Sakura is done eating breakfast, she's sneaking outside to sit under the dead, faraway cherry blossom tree, because she's wanting to be alone. She and the other children are living near a pond, so Sakura is taking the opportunity to gawk at the beautiful view.

Recently, Sakura has been spending a lot of time outside, near the trees, because she isn’t having any friends to play with in her temporary home.

So, she's often getting lonely.

An hour is passing, and Tsubaki-obāsan, who's the temporary guardian of Fuki and Kasumi, is coming outside and she's finding Sakura.

Tsubaki-obāsan is then screaming at Sakura because she isn't supposed to be leaving the Hostel alone. She especially isn't supposed to be wandering this far away.

“The war's still going on!” Tsubaki-obāsan is ranting as she's pulling Sakura’s collar. “What if some sort of invasion happens, and I can’t find you?! Then I’ll get in trouble for _your_ idiocy!”

Sakura is quietly thinking that even if an invasion is happening, it’s not like Tsubaki-obāsan will be doing much to protect them. After all, she’s the type of person who'll be running away and saving herself, uncaring about Fuki and Kasumi and Ami and Sakura. But Sakura is knowing better than to be saying such things out loud, so instead she's standing up and following the woman as they're walking back to the Hostel.

In the garden, Ami, Fuki and Kasumi are playing kunoichi. When Sakura is nearing the house, she's staring intently at the grass as she's nervously messing with the sleeves of her light green _yukata_. She isn't wanting to be the one causing trouble while she's passing the group of girls.

Nonetheless, Sakura is getting too curious, so she's looking up for a mere moment.

However, this tiny mistake is giving Ami enough time for her cruel actions; she's throwing a pebble, and it's hitting Sakura square on the forehead.

A roar of laughter is escaping Ami’s mouth as Sakura is rubbing the inflicted scratch, acting completely dismayed.

“Look, guys!” Ami is exclaiming. “Look at what a big target her forehead is! I could hit it from all the way here!”

Sakura is blinking with shock as she's thinking, _There’s something wrong with my forehead?_

“It’s totally huge!” Fuki is agreeing with Ami, turning red in the face from her cackling.

“ _Forehead-girl!_ ” Ami is giggling loudly. “The name fits her well, yeah?!”

“Forehead-girl!” Fuki and Kasumi are repeating in unison, grinning broadly. “Forehead-girl!”

Tears are gathering in Sakura’s eyes, and soon they're spilling down her cheeks. The fact that she's openly sobbing is making the other girls laugh even harder, and Sakura is hoping that Tsubaki-obāsan is going to start standing up for her. But Tsubaki-obāsan is only rolling her eyes at their antics, and then she's going inside. Sakura is quickly feeling so very helpless and vulnerable.

Suddenly, however, Biwako-obāsan is standing behind Ami. She's _literally_ appearing out of nowhere, from within a puff of smoke, and Sakura is feeling so shocked that her mouth is hanging open.

Then, Biwako-obāsan is pulling Ami by the ear.

“Ouch! Ouch!” Ami is yelping as her eyes are widening, and she's looking completely bewildered.

“Bullying will not be tolerated in this household, Ami!” Biwako-obāsan is warning, voice noticeably hardening. “I’ve told you already that young girls should be helping each other, not hurting each other!”

The woman is pausing for a second. Then, she's sighing.

Her voice is going super quiet as she's remarking under her breath, “Goodness knows that men already hurt us enough.”

Then, Biwako-obāsan is letting go of Ami’s ear and she's making her way to Sakura. She's crouching down, and lively green eyes are meeting tired brown ones.

“Are you alright?” Biwako-obāsan is asking, wiping away Sakura's tears.

Sakura is nodding slowly as she's sniffling, and suddenly, a new emotion is building in her heart.

She's liking Biwako-obāsan a lot more now.

The woman is gently stroking Sakura’s back as she's saying, “Come on. Let’s go inside.”

Biwako-obāsan is then leading them inside as she's taking off her white lab coat, and Sakura isn’t needing to look back to see that Ami is glaring intensely at their vanishing forms. Sakura is easily feeling the hatred being directed at her because it's burning like Fire, and consequentially, she's tensing up.

She and her temporary guardian are eventually entering the house together, and they're taking off their sandals at the _genkan_ , _“like proper ladies do”_ as Biwako-obāsan is often telling them. Then, they're sliding open multiple _fusuma_ panels, and soon Sakura is sitting on the floor at a _chabudai_ table.

Using her rough and worn-out hands, Biwako-obāsan is placing a stack of papers neatly at the edge of table. Afterwards, she's wordlessly leaving to the kitchen, and Sakura is left watching her blue-tinted and shadowy figure through the _shōji_ door separating them.

Many, many minutes are passing, and Sakura is feeling very bored. She's getting a little restless, but because she's having good manners, she's politely sitting with very fine posture.

But then curiosity is getting the better of her. She's looking at the documents Biwako-obāsan was leaving behind. Sakura is staring at the text, trying to decipher its meaning.

However, she's soon frowning because her efforts aren’t helping, since she isn’t knowing how to read yet.

Nonetheless, she's fruitlessly leaning in to get a better look at the papers, rudely placing her elbows on the surface of the table—

At that exact moment, Biwako-obāsan is re-entering the room, and this time she's carrying plates. Yelping, Sakura is instantly correcting her posture, grinning nervously with all her teeth.

Instead of scolding Sakura, however, her temporary guardian is watching her curiously. “Do you like to read?” Biwako-obāsan is asking.

After a brief pause, Sakura is shaking her head. “I can't read,” she's explaining shyly.

“Ah, yes, of course. You're still very young, after all.”

Biwako-obāsan is then setting the table.

Meanwhile, Sakura is not-so-subtly stealing glances at the stack of papers, because she's _really_ wanting to know what the documents are saying.

Surprisingly, however, after Biwako-obāsan is done setting the table, she's abruptly offering Sakura the papers. Although Sakura is initially taken aback, she's soon carefully grasping and examining the pages, staring at the strict vertical lines and precise curves. It's someone’s very neat-looking handwriting, apparently.

“The first page says,” Biwako-obāsan is interjecting, “‘REPORT: Impact of the Allied Mothers Force’s Group Homes and Hostels Upon the Welfare of the Child During Wartime.’”

Sakura is blinking, and then she's trying to disguise the fact that she isn’t understanding many words. So, instead, she's asking, “What’s the _Allied Mothers Force_?”

Biwako-obāsan is humming as she's sitting down next to Sakura. “The Allied Mothers Force is a very old organization that I’m in charge of,” she's revealing, familiar frown remaining in place. “We protect the village during emergencies and during war. But, most importantly, we protect the children.”

“Is Mama a part of the Allied Mothers Force, too?”

“Yes. And so is your papa.”

Sakura’s eyebrows are furrowing, and her forehead is scrunching up in thought. “But Papa isn’t a mother...?” she's trailing off, confused.

Suddenly, that perpetual frown is leaving Biwako-obāsan’s face. Furthermore, she isn't merely looking ahead stoically, because she's abruptly smiling _and_ trying very hard to not laugh, her sunken cheeks puffing up with air.

Sakura is feeling completely and utterly baffled at the atypical demonstration of happy emotions from a woman who's always looking so jaded.

“Yes, it’s true that your papa isn’t a mother,” Biwako-obāsan is agreeing. “But, you see, men can still join the organization as supporters.”

Sakura is nodding, before selecting another random paper at the end of the stack and timidly showing it to her temporary guardian.

This paper is covered with beautifully patterned text, illustrated skillfully with black ink.

“And what does this one say?”

Suddenly, Biwako-obāsan is grimacing. “It’s a poster,” she's claiming. “It says, ‘NOTICE: Sandaime Hokage Authorizes ROOT’s Re-stationing at Front Lines as Suna Allies Itself with Iwa and Chigiri.’”

The more Sakura is mulling over the complicated words, the more her head is spinning.

So, she's continuing to ask questions:

“What’s _ROOT_?”

Biwako-obāsan is smiling tightly. “Don’t worry about it,” she's stating as she's tenderly removing Sakura’s overgrown bangs from her face.

Biwako-obāsan is then standing up to start going back to the kitchen, and so Sakura is putting the documents back on the table.

When Biwako-obāsan is coming back, she's carrying a dish in her hands.

“You like sweet things,” Biwako-obāsan is noting, “so I made _anko dango_.”

Sakura’s eyes are widening. She's wanting to start jumping up and down with delight, and she's having to stop herself from screaming because this is all so very exciting. She's feeling overjoyed, because she's getting to eat one of her all-time favorite foods!

She's staring at the dish and watching as her guardian is placing the dumplings on her plate. Soon, she's hovering directly over the mouth-watering treat.

“I...” Sakura is beginning to murmur, before aggressively shaking her head and using her utensils to grasp the dumpling.

There's a carefree grin on her face, baby-teeth on full display.

“ _Itadakimasu!_ ” Sakura is exclaiming as she's diving in, eating noisily to show her appreciation.

The yummy flavor is exploding on her taste buds, and the entire time, Biwako-obāsan is smiling sincerely; she's looking so earnest, in fact, that her sad-wrinkles are turning into happy-wrinkles.

✕

The seasons are coming and going, and Sakura is four-years-old. She's sitting on Biwako-obāsan’s lap, who's sitting on a _zabuton_ cushion.

Biwako-obāsan is reading a book to Sakura. She was naming it the _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_.

The book is about this boy who's calling himself Naruto. He’s a ninja in the village named Shuku, which is a word that is meaning _Suddenness_. 

At age six, Naruto is suddenly graduating from this school called the Shuku Academy, and then he's suddenly being placed in a three-man squad under a ninja called Shū.

Biwako-obāsan is confidently quoting the novel, stating:

> “...It was already past midnight and Naruto couldn’t sleep. He got up, got dressed and went for a walk. He dragged his feet down the street; the street which the cloud-enveloped moon had covered in a grim light. The many leaves that had fallen from the cherry blossom trees danced silently in the light spring wind...”

Speaking of cherry blossom trees—Biwako-obāsan and Sakura are facing the Hostel’s garden. It's springtime, and the faraway cherry blossom tree is blooming. From across the pond, Sakura is sleepily watching the lone tree because it's currently peaking.

It's looking beautiful, she's thinking, standing tall and proud with pink snowflakes on its thick branches, the color reflecting on the glassy surface of the water below.

Biwako-obāsan’s voice is reverberating in the air as she's continuing the tale:

> “...Even though it was deep into the night and the whole village was asleep, Naruto could feel the presences of the shinobi. They stood still and watched like quiet guards in the pitch-black night, protecting the dreams of the sleeping villagers...”

Sakura’s ear is resting against Biwako-obāsan’s collarbone, and she's comfortably leaning into her guardian’s chest as she's feeling the thumping of a heart against her cheek. The sound of the consistent beat is lulling Sakura to sleep, but she's desperately fighting to stay awake, so she can continue listening to her guardian’s story:

> “...Naruto walked through the darkness and stood before Renge’s house. He hesitated for a moment, before he opened the door and went in. The room was organized and clean. The moonlight that shone through the window lit the floor dimly. There was no trace of Renge. Seeing this made Naruto realize that Renge really had to have left the village already..."

Sakura’s heart is clenching in her ribcage, because this is the most painful part of the book.

Naruto is having two teammates. The author, Jiraiya, is calling his teammates Tsuyu and Renge.

Tsuyu is a medical ninja who Naruto is in love with. Sakura is greatly admiring Tsuyu because she's very strong, putting that pervert Naruto in his place...

But that’s beside the point.

The point is that Tsuyu is in love with a boy they're calling Renge, Naruto’s rival. Renge is always acting very strange, and at this part of the book, he's deserting the village because he's believing that his comrades are severely weakening him.

His departure is probably hurting Naruto and Tsuyu, Sakura is thinking sadly as Biwako-obāsan is continuing to read:

> “'...Renge, what are you planning?’ Naruto whispered. Suddenly, there was a stabbing pain in his back. He spun around and heard a rustling sound. He threw a kunai in the direction of his attacker. Naruto couldn’t believe his eyes: it was a giant centipede...”

Sakura is being pulled out of the story when she's hearing heavy footsteps behind her.

She and Biwako-obāsan are turning their heads, and they're seeing Ami entering the house.

Sakura is guessing that Ami and the other girls are just returning from their trip to the Market, which is a weekly _“escape from this wretched place"_ (as the designated trip supervisor Tsubaki-obāsan is often saying).

It’s a trip Sakura isn’t actively participating in anymore, partially because Ami is scaring her with her bullying, and partially because Sakura is wanting to spend even _more_ alone-time with Biwako-obāsan, who has quickly started becoming Sakura's favorite person in the whole wide world.

Their bond is getting very strong, it's seeming. 

Anyhow, Ami isn't saying _tadaima_ as she's entering the house, because she's too busy glaring at Sakura. She's looking at Sakura while simultaneously sneering, and her nose is scrunching up in disgust.

She's looking disgusted, as if Sakura is the ugliest thing in the whole wide world.

Ami is mouthing the words: “Stupid Forehead-girl.”

Sakura is feeling very tiny, so she's sinking into Biwako-obāsan. Biwako-obāsan is running her rough fingers through pink bangs comfortingly as she's chastising Ami for not taking off her shoes at the genkan, before entering the house.

Defiantly, Ami is still wearing shoes when she's running upstairs to the bedroom she and Sakura are sharing.

“That child,” Biwako-obāsan is muttering under her breath with disapproval as she's shaking her head.

Then, she's putting down the _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_. Sakura is pouting and whining her protests, but Biwako-obāsan is laughing throatily.

“Don’t worry,” she's re-assuring.

Then, she's revealing a book she was apparently hiding behind her. Sakura still isn’t able to read yet, so she's merely furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“It’s a grammar book,” Biwako-obāsan is telling her. “Honestly, it’s about time that I taught you how to read. After all, an educated girl will become a powerful woman!”

Sakura is blinking, before she's understanding the connotation of all this...

_She's going to learn how to read!_

Sakura is wrapping her arms around Biwako-obāsan’s neck, squeezing tightly and murmuring “thank you” and “shannaro” many times under her breath.

Biwako-obāsan is laughing, stroking her hair fondly.

✕

Many snowy months are passing, and Sakura is five-years-old when Ami is pushing her down the stairs.

It’s all happening so suddenly. Ami is simply coming out of nowhere and shoving an oblivious Sakura after she had been cheerfully exiting the Hostel’s reading room.

As she was going down the stairs, Sakura had been carrying three thin picture books and her trusty copy of the _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_.

Speaking of the books—she's secretly enjoying the new ones with pictures, because the ones she's picking are very romantic, like the red book in which the (handsome) prince is saving the (kind-of-very-pretty) princess from the super-strong dragon. However, at the end of the day she's loving the _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ more, because Biwako-obāsan was gifting it to her, and Sakura is liking Biwako-obāsan very much...

But that’s beside the point.

The point is that when Ami is pushing her down the stairs, Sakura is holding four books and not noticing Ami, because the shoving is as soft as a breeze.

But that light touch is enough, and Sakura is losing her balance, and everything is slowing down, and she's looking back only to see this scary little grin on Ami’s face. Then she's tumbling down the long set of steps.

She's falling and falling and falling, completely at the mercy of the stairs. They're spiralling and spiralling and spiralling, perfect twist never coming to an end, never ceasing.

Because she's going in circles, she's seeing the world circling around her like the adrenaline and panic circling throughout her veins.

Sakura is trying to grab the baluster to halt her fall, but instead something is going _pop!_ in her right arm, and she's smacking her cursed forehead against the edge of a step—

Right before she's hitting the ground, however, she's suddenly being grabbed by the waist and a woman is cradling her against her chest.

When Sakura is finally gazing into familiar brown eyes, she's hazily recognizing that Biwako-obāsan is the one who was saving her.

At first, Sakura is seemingly too shocked to respond, so she's blinking and letting her mouth remain agape, before the blood from her nose is dripping into her mouth.

Then, a dam is bursting in her eyes as the pain is catching up, and Sakura is _bawling_.

“Ah ha—” her wailing is sounding kind of like laughing noises, only with more audible pauses.

Suddenly, she's sensing her consciousness leaving, and then coming back, and then leaving again. But she's still crying as Biwako-obāsan is _screaming_ at Ami, and then as she's lying on a soft surface, and then as she's feeling a warm, fuzzy energy that is on the temple of her head. The energy is gradually leaking into her being.

Sakura isn’t remembering what's happening afterwards other than an unclear Yellow Flashing she's witnessing from behind a heavy coat of unparalleled drowsiness.

Once her eyelids are fluttering open (for real, this time), she's figuring out that she's watching the ceiling of her bedroom.

When Sakura is trying to sit up, she's feeling this stinging _everywhere,_ and she's wincing. There's hurting in her chest, back and legs. But the throbbing is most evident in her right arm and in her head.

She's then discovering that Biwako-obāsan is sitting nearby.

“Sakura,” Biwako-obāsan is calling out sternly, gently pushing her so she's lying down again. “You shouldn’t be getting up so quickly. Your arm is broken, and you had a concussion.”

Sakura isn’t understanding much of what Biwako-obāsan is saying, but she isn’t having the energy to start moving again. The pain piercing her brain is unbearable, and so she's clutching her forehead and she's starting to sob.

Biwako-obāsan is affectionately moving her bangs out of her face as she's speaking. “Now, don’t cry,” Biwako-obāsan is commanding, in her familiar lecturing voice. “Things won’t get better if you show weakness by crying... Don’t you know that women have to be strong in order to survive?”

Sakura is trying very, very hard to stop the sobbing, but it isn’t working, because her body is aching too much.

“Where does it hurt, Sakura?”

Sakura is weakly pointing to her forehead.

Biwako-obāsan is staring analytically at the indicated area, before one larger hand is hovering over Sakura's eyes.

Then, something extraordinary is happening; Biwako-obāsan’s palms are beginning to glow a deep green, and the color is quickly illuminating the dimmed bedroom.

With her mouth ajar, Sakura is watching in awe as the pressure from her head is going away, and she's reveling in the warm particles that are stopping her aching.

“What is this?” Sakura is asking as she's staring at her guardian’s rough and worn-out hands.

Her hands; Sakura was always very curious about what was happening to her hands, but she was thinking that it'd be rude to start asking such things, so she never did.

However, apparently, Biwako-obāsan is picking up on the silent question.

“I’m an _Iryō-nin_ ,” Biwako-obāsan is informing. “So, my hands have been roughened not only by fighting, but also by disinfectant and medical ninjutsu. After all, rough hands are proof of a strong woman. And so it is.”

Sakura isn’t understanding what “disinfectant” is meaning, but she _is_ understanding the term “Iryō-nin” easily.

Immediately, exhilaration is rushing through her veins.

“You’re a medic _and_ a kunoichi?!” Sakura is interrogating loudly. “Like Tsuyu?! From the _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_?!”

Sakura is feeling amazed. She isn’t believing that her guardian, who's her role model in real life, is acting just like Tsuyu, who's her fictional role model!

Biwako-obāsan is chuckling uncharacteristically.

“Yes,” she's claiming. “That’s why some mornings, and in the nights, when you’re asleep, I go to Konoha for my hospital shifts.”

Sakura is nodding along and thinking intently. It's actually making sense that Biwako-obāsan is a kunoichi, because of how physically strong she is, and how she's always appearing out of nowhere, and how quickly she was saving Sakura as she was falling down the stairs earlier...

Sakura is starting to play with the thick bandages coating her arms, noting that the hurting is almost going away, thinking: _Apparently, this is all thanks to medical ninjutsu._

Immediately, Sakura is shutting her eyes and yelling her proposition: “I want to learn medical ninjutsu, too, shannaro! Teach me, please!”

Biwako-obāsan is deadpanning. “No,” she's saying.

Sakura is starting to whine and protest, but Biwako-obāsan is lightly pulling her by the ear.

“Honestly,” she's muttering with false rage. “You got hurt so badly in one of the _dumbest_ ways possible.”

And then sincerity and sadness are in her voice as she's saying:

“I was so worried.”

Sakura’s face is going sad and then she's sitting up. Soon she's tightly embracing Biwako-obāsan, who's in turn kissing her forehead.

Sakura truly isn’t wanting to worry Biwako-obāsan, because if her guardian is getting worried, distress will be filling Sakura’s heart as a consequence.

Her guardian is suddenly pushing her lightly, so she's laying down in a safe position.

Then, Biwako-obāsan is snuggling into Sakura’s _futon_ with her. Admittedly, it's a tight fit, but the mattress is so big, and they're so tiny, that it's working.

Soon, Biwako-obāsan is reading the _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ , voice booming as she's delivering the text:

> “...Feeling helpless, Naruto left the bathroom.
> 
> _But what was that?_
> 
> In the middle of the blackness, there was a place much darker than everything around it. It was exactly the place that the centipede had destroyed in the wall. As Naruto approached the spot, he understood what it was.
> 
> ‘A secret room…?’
> 
> He squeezed himself through the opening and pulled on the door of the secret room, effectively peering inside.
> 
> ‘What’s going on here?’ he whispered. ‘How can this be?’
> 
> From the wall shone the same red pattern that was on his back.
> 
> ‘Remember this, Naruto…’ Renge’s voice sounded in his head. ‘A time will come when you will _question your loyalty..._ '"

✕

A few days are going by, and Sakura is having to spend the New Year in her bedroom because she's having a very high fever from her earlier fall.

The entire week, Sakura isn’t seeing Ami because Biwako-obāsan is forcing Ami to sleep downstairs for _“an indefinite period of time”_ —and this claim is evidentially true, because Ami’s bedding is missing.

Sakura isn’t minding these new arrangements, however, because this is meaning that she can avoid the bullying for a while.

During this week, Biwako-obāsan isn't leaving Sakura’s side even once, so Sakura is continually annoying her with never-ending requests.

Sakura is thinking that if she's persisting enough, eventually, her guardian will start giving in. After all, she's only having one request...

“Please teach me medical ninjutsu!” Sakura is crying out on the third day as Biwako-obāsan is helping her eat _amnitsu_. “I want to be just like you, shannaro! Please, please, please!”

Biwako-obāsan, after multiple days of enduring this torture, is finally giving in. It's so surprising, that Sakura is wondering if this "surrender" is actually a secret joke.

Biwako-obāsan is sighing as she's putting the plate on the floor. She's scowling and then she's pinching the bridge of her nose.

“You don’t know when to stop, do you?”

Sakura is nodding as she's wearing an _“of course”_ expression, because she's knowing that she can be stubborn when she's wanting to be. She's vaguely recalling that someone used to be telling her this all the time, but she isn’t recognizing the voice in the blurry memory anymore.

The voice, it’s sounding kind of like a chair scraping against a floor, all screechy and annoying...

Yet, the supposedly unpleasant voice is also unnervingly comforting.

“Fine,” Biwako-obāsan is muttering, pulling Sakura out of her musings. “I’ll only show you the theory behind ninjutsu.”

Quickly, Sakura is peering ahead attentively as Biwako-obāsan is strolling to a nearby window, and then snapping it open.

A chilly breeze is leaking in as she's reaching for the largely-marcescent tree directly outside of the room, and for some reason, she's plucking a leaf.

Afterwards, while facing Sakura, she's carefully breaking the leaf in half, the split being amazingly precise. She's keeping the gloomy, mature and fading half to herself. She's then handing the bright, youthful and flourishing half to Sakura.

“The base for medical ninjutsu is chakra,” Biwako-obāsan is informing her. “Do you remember what chakra is?”

Sakura is nodding. “Chakra is energy,” she's reciting proudly.

Biwako-obāsan had been previously explaining everything about shinobi, and kunai, and chakra—and other ninja-things—during the first time they were reading the _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi._

Sakura is thinking that she's essentially an expert regarding ninja-things at this point. She's feeling very smart because of this, and even Ami isn’t able to bring her confidence down much when it's about her intelligence, because even Biwako-obāsan was saying that Sakura is _“the cleverest, most special little girl I know...”_

Sakura’s attention is shifting back to Biwako-obāsan as the woman is bringing the leaf to her forehead.

“This is the Leaf Concentration Technique. It develops chakra control, and good chakra control is essential for medical ninjutsu.”

She's proceeding to let go of the leaf, and amazingly, the flattened structure is remaining attached to her forehead without needing support.

Sakura’s already wide, wondrous eyes are flying wider as she's staring on with disbelief.

Immediately, she's trying the technique, and is pouting because _her_ leaf is slowly drifting to the ground. It’s eventually landing on the floor with a _pat!_

Feeling extremely frustrated, Sakura is attempting the technique again and again and _again_ , until she's suddenly remembering something:

> “...In Shuku village, it was common to perform such a ritual before an important mission. While they diligently watched the flames, each shinobi would recognize disturbances in chakra flow..."

_Flow_. The _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ had described chakra as something that's “flowing” all the time.

With that in mind, Sakura is searching for something that's "flowing" and she's feeling a wave all the way there, in the depths of her tummy.

The wave isn’t feeling foreign at all.

Rather, it's feeling so natural, as if it's always been there, like any other body part. She just hadn’t been consciously recognizing its presence, in the same way she isn’t consciously recognizing the presences of her arms and legs unless she's _really_ thinking about it.

Sakura is closing her eyes and reaching for that special spot in her tummy, and she's then directing the “flow” to her forehead. She's attempting this slowly, carefully, and with a lot of effort as she's counting to three.

Biwako-obāsan is shaking her head. “Don’t worry about it,” she's re-assuring, as if she isn’t expecting Sakura to get it. “It often takes a lot of training for even clan-kids to discover their chakra in a proper, instructional setting. You also don’t even know how to use hand seals. Moreover, you aren't going to become a kunoichi, so this is irrelevant—”

Biwako-obāsan is having to cut herself off, because when Sakura is letting go of the leaf, it isn't falling on the floor as predicted. In actuality, it's remaining attached to her forehead.

Sakura’s eyes are snapping open. Excitement is washing over her, and suddenly, she's positively _brimming_ with confidence.

“Look! Look!” she's exclaiming with childish excitement. “I did it! I used chakra!”

However, soon Sakura’s broad and shiny grin is falling completely, because she's seeing Biwako-obāsan’s face. Sakura isn’t sure what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn't a look of horror.

Biwako-obāsan is wearing an expression that's going from being dismayed to being alarmed. Panic is etching itself in the shine of her frightened irises, and in her scrunched-up nose, and in her slack jaw.

Then, she's narrowing her eyes as she's grabbing Sakura by her wrist. In response, a high-pitched squeak of surprise if bouncing off the walls.

“Listen, Sakura,” Biwako-obāsan is sibilating.

Her voice is very, very loud, as if she's scolding Ami or something. Her grip on the thin wrist she's holding is harsh and Sakura is wincing as well-maintained nails are digging into her skin. She hasn’t ever seen this intense of an emotional reaction from Biwako-obāsan, and it’s honestly scaring her.

“Under no circumstances are you to use chakra again,” Biwako-obāsan is continuing. “Not alone, and especially not in front of someone.”

Pause.

“Promise me,” she's demanding.

“I-I,” Sakura is stammering. “I promise...”

Her wrist is being released, and then Biwako-obāsan is turning around.

She's walking to the door, leaving Sakura alone.

“Bathe quickly. Lights should be off in an hour.”

There's a moment of tense, uncomfortable silence.

“Goodnight.”

“...Goodnight,” Sakura is replying quietly.

Then her guardian is gone, and before Sakura is eventually going to sleep, for hours she's stiffly staring at the loose floorboard in which she's hiding her copy of the _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Terminology:**
> 
> [Engawa:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Engawa) In Japanese architecture, this is something that resembles a porch running around the rooms, on the outside of a building.
> 
> [Tatami:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tatami) Flooring material in traditional Japanese rooms.
> 
> [Obāsan](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obasan_\(disambiguation\)): Japanese word meaning "aunt" or "older woman".
> 
> [Haori:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haori) A traditional Japanese hip or thigh length kimono-style jacket, worn over other traditional robe-like clothes.
> 
> [Yukata](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yukata): A Japanese garment; a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, and unlined.
> 
> [Genkan:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genkan) Traditional Japanese entryway areas for a house—something of a combination of a porch and a doormat. Similar to a mud room.
> 
> [Fusuma](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fusuma): In Japanese architecture; vertical rectangular panels which can slide from side to side to redefine spaces within a room, or act as doors.
> 
> [Chabudai:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chabudai) A short-legged table used in traditional Japanese homes.
> 
> [Shōji:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sh%C5%8Dji) A door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo.
> 
> [Anko dango:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dango) Dumplings commonly sweetened with red bean paste.
> 
> [Itadakimasu:](https://www.tofugu.com/japanese/itadakimasu-meaning/) Literally meaning: "I humbly receive"; comparable to "thank you for the food"—an essential part of Japanese mealtime culture.
> 
> [Zabuton:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zabuton) A Japanese cushion for sitting.
> 
> [Tadaima:](https://www.thoughtco.com/meaning-of-tadaima-2028341) Meaning, "I'm back home." This is often considered to be the "polite" thing to say when returning home.
> 
> [Iryō-nin:](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Medical-nin) Meaning a Medical-nin.
> 
> [Futon:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Futon) Japanese traditional style of bedding.
> 
> [Amnitsu:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anmitsu) A Japanese dessert.
> 
> **Notes:**   
>  ✕ So Biwako is kind of brainwashing Sakura and the girls with her feminist agenda... and I love it!  
> ✕ This story will be broken into four different parts: birth, life, death, and rebirth. The first two will be the longest sections.   
> ✕ I'm trying out present continuous for part 1 (the longest part) of this story... is it too distracting? It's meant to build continuous tension and create a child-like voice for Sakura, but I honestly don't know if it's working.   
> ✕ This is all from Sakura's POV. Remember: she is a mere child, so don't trust her POV to be the only complex "truth". Everybody around her is equally as complex ;)


	2. Broken Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「 **CHARACTER  
>  ****PROFILES** 」
> 
> [Sarutobi Hiruzen](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Hiruzen_Sarutobi)
> 
> [Kinoe (or: Yamato/Tenzō)](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Yamato)
> 
> [Yakushi Kabuto](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kabuto_Yakushi)

The twenty-eighth of March is rapidly arriving.

This is the day signifying that Sakura is turning six-years-old, and this morning, all the members of the Hostel are gathering under the cherry blossom tree where they're doing _hanami_ together. 

Sakura is blushing out of embarrassment as Biwako-obāsan is maternally kissing her on the cheek in front of everybody. Then, Biwako-obāsan is saying _“congratulations!”_ as she's placing a white sponge cake on the picnic spread.

Sakura’s mouth is watering just looking at the delicious cake her guardian was baking, all for _her_ sake.

Afterwards, almost each person is singing the birthday song to the birthday girl. Even Fuki and Kasumi are grudgingly chanting the words following a stern glare from Tsubaki-obāsan.

Of course, Ami isn’t going along with it, and although this fact is initially upsetting Sakura, she's feeling far too content to start becoming sad. So, instead she's happily blowing out all six candles as the song is ending.

When they're eating the cake, Biwako-obāsan is excusing herself and she's going back to the Hostel, because she was forgetting the camera. During this time, Tsubaki-obāsan is openly ignoring the kids because she's too busy painting her nails a pretty red color.

At some point, Sakura is looking up as she's eating her cake. She's glancing at Kasumi, Fuki, and especially at Ami.

The other girls are whispering to one another, before subtly peeking at Sakura. Then, they're laughing loudly and provocatively.

Sakura’s eyebrows are pinching together with worry. She’s genuinely wanting for Ami and the other girls to start liking her, because ultimately, even she's needing some friends; in fact, everybody is needing friends, because otherwise everybody would be getting very lonely.

However, Ami is disliking Sakura so much, to an extent that isn't normal...

Is there anything Sakura can start doing to resolve this hatred? Perhaps she can try impressing her roommate?

Suddenly, Sakura is getting an idea when she's seeing a cherry blossom petal resting on the grass.

Quickly scanning the area for Biwako-obāsan, she's deciding that the coast is clear, before picking up the petal.

“Hey, guys,” she's calling wearily.

Sakura is understanding perfectly that she isn’t supposed to be doing this. She has only recently been promising that she will never be caught using chakra again, after all. Nonetheless, she isn’t stopping, because she’s desperately wanting friends who won’t begin bullying her on her birthday.

This is meaning that, logically, she's having to impress Ami.

Sakura is resuming her unwise plan after she's capturing the attention of the other girls. She's alluringly proposing: “Wanna see something special?”

Fuki and Kasumi are preparing to say mean things to her, but surprisingly, Ami is stopping them.

Ami is holding her hand up and gesturing for her friends to let Sakura continue speaking.

“I want to see what’s so special about Forehead-girl,” Ami is explaining mockingly.

Sakura is nodding her thanks. Ami is scowling in return.

“Hurry up already!” Ami is complaining with annoyance.

Rapidly, Sakura is bringing the petal to the centre of her forehead and she’s shutting her eyes. She's concentrating on that special spot in her tummy, and then she's trying very hard to carefully direct the _flow_ to her forehead.

She's proceeding to open her eyes, grinning very brightly.

“Ta-dah!” Sakura is exclaiming, reveling in the awe as Kasumi, Fuki and Ami are watching in amazement. Their jaws are practically dropping to the ground.

Ami is the first one who's recovering from her initial surprise.

She’s shaking her head and scoffing, that scary little grin appearing on her face as she's crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ha!” Ami is laughing. “Her forehead's so big, that it’s breaking gravity!”

Sakura’s face is falling, and she's at the edge of crying because the other girls are making fun of her _again_.

However, the incoming tears are not blurring away the look Tsubaki-obāsan is sending her way. The woman’s pupils are dilating, and her eyes are widening so much that her thin brows are getting very close to her hairline. She's unflinchingly staring at the flower petal Sakura is securing with chakra.

This look is alarming Sakura enough, and quickly she's letting the petal fall to the ground, acting as if nothing was happening.

...Perhaps there indeed was a good reason she isn’t supposed to continue using chakra, Sakura is realizing.

Afterwards, she's quietly finding her copy of the _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_. The novel was previously lying in the bright green grass, and she's moving to start reading it, faking a sense of obliviousness regarding her surroundings.

For a moment, Sakura is looking up from her book. She's believing that she's smelling fire in the distance, and it's inevitably and irrevocably streaming towards her.

✕

More than a week is passing, and things are quickly returning to normal.

The day is starting like this:

The girls are still teasing Sakura about her broad forehead, but regardless of their hurtful actions, Sakura is feeling very relieved that word about her using chakra isn’t reaching Biwako-obāsan yet.

Nonetheless, she's also feeling very guilty, because at the end of the day, she had been _carelessly_ and _shamelessly_ breaking her promise to Biwako-obāsan, who's Sakura’s favorite person in the whole wide world.

On the eleventh day proceeding Sakura’s birthday, she and the other girls are in the kitchen, where they're helping Tsubaki-obāsan with the chores. Ami, Fuki and Kasumi are working together to start cooking something, and Sakura is washing the dishes.

Of course _she's_ the only one who is having to work alone, since _she's_ also the only one who isn’t having any friends...

A knock is abruptly sounding on the door. Tsubaki-obāsan is going rigid in the way she's always going when someone is disturbing their quiet little Hostel.

“Stay here,” Tsubaki-obāsan is murmuring. The girls are responding obediently as she's grabbing a kitchen knife.

Although Sakura is getting used to this routine, she can’t help thinking that a kitchen knife is useless if the visitor is an enemy ninja, like the ones in the _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_. But Sakura is knowing better than to be saying such things out loud, so she's instead clasping one arm behind her back and lingering in anticipation.

Tsubaki-obāsan is making her way to the entrance. She's peeking through the doorway, and then she's squeaking when she's seeing who it is.

“Hokage-sama!” she's greeting as she's letting a group of people start entering the Hostel. Tsubaki-obāsan is swiftly stepping to the side with discipline and respect. She's then bowing deeply, and Sakura, Ami, Fuki and Kasumi are catching on to the non-verbal cue, immediately following the woman’s lead.

As they're bowing, Sakura is wondering what this “Hokage”-person could possibly be doing, and why they're warranting such an esteemed reaction.

Suddenly, however, she's remembering a character who the author Jiraiya is calling the “Kokage”—in the _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ , the Kokage is acting as the village chief of Shuku.

Thus, could it be that this guest is also acting as a village chief somewhere?

While noting this information, Sakura is secretly examining the Hokage. He's having a dark brown beard that's turning white. He's also possessing wrinkles and age spots which are scattering themselves all over his skin, but no one's really seeing them because a giant hat that's saying _Fire_ is casting a scary shadow across his face.

“No need for such formalities,” the Hokage is insisting. His voice is sounding really raspy; it’s all coarse and tired as if his vocal cords are constantly rubbing together like sandpaper. 

Sakura is rudely wondering if this old fart is truly a village chief. _He must be too ancient to protect his village_ , she's thinking, her streak of meanness becoming apparent even to herself.

“Do come in!” Tsubaki-obāsan is saying.

Sakura is noticing that the Hokage is also having two guards at his side. They're looking as if they're older than boys, but younger than men. They're wearing black. The black is almost drawing in all the nearby light.

As the guests are entering the building, Sakura is scrunching up her nose when she's noticing that they aren't taking off their shoes at the genkan.

 _“Whatever happened to manners?”_ Biwako-obāsan would probably be grumbling under her breath, if she was present.

Soon thereafter, Tsubaki-obāsan is leading everyone to the chabudai table. She’s excusing herself to the kitchen where she’s preparing tea. For some reason, she’s only taking Fuki and Kasumi with her.

Sakura and Ami are left sitting politely at the shōji door.

The three guests are speaking quietly to each other. Eventually, the Hokage is beginning to read something—a newspaper?—and then he's smoking from a pipe. The smoke isn't smelling very nice.

Meanwhile, Sakura is watching curiously as the brown-haired guard is giving something to the white-haired guard, who's accepting it without politely saying _thank you!_ like he should be saying.

Afterwards, the white-haired guard is standing up and he's making his way to Sakura and Ami. Sakura is tensing as he's bending to their level and looking at them through black-rimmed glasses. He's smiling with all his face, but it's looking so... fake?

“Good morning,” he's greeting evenly. “I’m Yakushi Kabuto. I’m an Iryō-nin from our home village.”

Sakura is blinking, getting very confused.

Was Kabuto-san referring to _Konohagakure no Sato_ when he was saying “home village”—as in the village she, Ami, Fuki, Kasumi, Tsubaki-obāsan and Biwako-obāsan are all originating from?

...Sakura isn’t remembering Konoha anymore. She's guessing that she was too young when she was leaving the village and coming to the Hostel. Therefore, she's having little recollection of her Old Life, other than occasional flashings of vague images...

“I’m here to test something,” Kabuto-san is continuing while simultaneously holding up a green leaf with his right hand. “Do either of you know how to make this stick to your foreheads?”

Sakura’s heart is stopping in her chest as Ami is glowering. She's sending a dirty look Sakura’s way as she's pointing at her. Ami isn’t even realizing that she's exposing her roommate’s super-secret. Not that Ami would be feeling guilty if she was knowing this, anyways.

“Well, Sakura-chan,” Kabuto-san is saying, even though he isn’t supposed to be knowing her name, because she hasn't been introducing herself yet. “Can you please try this test?”

Feeling trapped under the intense gazes of the three adults and Ami, Sakura is nodding hesitantly. She's self-consciously re-adjusting her bangs and allowing Kabuto-san to begin bringing the leaf to her forehead.

She's quickly securing the leaf with a precise chakra output.

“Good job, Sakura-chan!” Kabuto-san is saying as he's patting her head. Sakura is quietly thinking that he's being overly-frank with her, because she's growing into a proper lady!

“Very impressive indeed,” the Hokage is agreeing.

The Hokage is placing his elbows on the chabudai table as he’s speaking. He’s turning his newspapers with haste and urgency as he’s smoking and smoking, never pausing.

“No hand signs, too,” the Hokage is adding as he's briefly looking up at her.

Sakura is flinching, because the Hokage’s eyes are having no warmth.

Ami is huffing from besides her, but Sakura isn’t really noticing this, because she's suddenly too busy listening for the familiar footsteps in the genkan.

Biwako-obāsan is probably here, Sakura is recognizing, because Biwako-obāsan should be returning from her shift at the Hospital.

“Tadaima!” Biwako-obāsan is greeting tiredly from the distance, clearly projecting her voice so she's being heard throughout the house.

Sakura is the only person who's verbally acknowledging her presence. “ _Okaeri!”_ she's saying timidly.

There is a moment of calming silence. Sakura is unknowingly initiating the storm which is proceeding. 

“We have company, Obāsan!” she's informing nervously.

The footsteps are getting quicker. Soon thereafter, Biwako-obāsan is appearing between Sakura and Ami.

From her peripheral vision, Sakura is catching a glimpse of her guardian’s features, whose face is falling quickly and abruptly.

“ _Anata,_ ” she's saying while she's watching the Hokage. “What... what are you doing here?”

The Hokage is ignoring her question as he's saying: “You were here, with this girl—” he's glancing at Sakura, “—during Konohamaru’s birth?”

He's pausing.

The Hokage is shaking his head, nose scrunching up in disgust. He's looking disgusted, as if Biwako-obāsan is the ugliest thing in the whole wide world.

This telling reaction is suddenly angering Sakura, because the Hokage is insulting Biwako-obāsan, who's Sakura’s favorite person in the whole wide world!

“You truly are Asuma’s mother,” the Hokage is continuing, his harsh tone unforgiving. “Callous woman.”

Sakura’s anger is spiking, but Biwako-obāsan is touching her shoulder. It's feeling super-nice and super-warm. Because of this touch, Sakura is thinking twice and mindfully relaxing her posture, before shifting her attention to her guardian.

Biwako-obāsan’s trained eyes are zeroing in on the leaf Sakura is still securing with chakra on her forehead. The leaf is soon falling to the ground.

Sakura is looking away guiltily.

Kabuto-san is going back to his place at the chabudai table, and then Biwako-obāsan is snapping:

“Who are these two?!”

“Gifts for my retirement,” the Hokage is saying as two successive puffs of smoke are leaving his mouth. “From Danzō.”

Biwako-obāsan is gasping quickly, but the Hokage isn’t leaving her time to reply.

“During Minato’s inauguration, we're presenting candidates for the new Accelerated Program,” he's explaining almost lazily. "It is essentially an Entrance Ceremony, for the next generation..."

The Hokage is facing both Sakura and Ami, but he's watching mostly Sakura.

“To serve our village and country proudly... these girls are perfect candidates...”

Abruptly, Biwako-obāsan is stepping protectively in front of Sakura. Sakura is vaguely noticing that there's nobody standing in front of Ami.

“You have no right, Hiruzen!” Biwako-obāsan is saying loudly, but she's also controlling her stern tone professionally. “This girl is protected by the entitlements of the Allied Mothers Force!”

“I sent out a notice of dissolution yesterday,” the Hokage is saying. “It’s inevitable in light of Kumo joining the Enemy Alliance after the failure of the _Hanabira_ Project. You should understand this.”

Biwako-obāsan is covering her mouth and stumbling on her own two feet. “No,” she's muttering, shaking her head.

Sakura is feeling terrified as she's watching the exchange. She isn’t really understanding what’s happening, but it isn’t very good, because Biwako-obāsan is looking helpless. There's a foreign vulnerability glinting in her eyes, as if she's defenseless.

The brown-haired guard is suddenly approaching Sakura and Ami. He's having hair that's reaching his shoulders. The corners of his lips are quirking up awkwardly as he's offering a hand to Sakura and Ami, which they're each accepting reluctantly.

“Come on,” the guard is saying. “Let’s go to the kitchen and allow Hokage-sama and his wife to have some privacy.”

✕

Sakura, Ami, Fuki and Kasumi are dawdling in the kitchen.

The tea was finishing a long time ago, but Tsubaki-obāsan is making no move to begin retrieving it. She isn’t meeting anyone’s eyes, either. Instead, she's folding her arms over her apron, because her hands are trembling a little.

Kabuto-san is sitting on the counter. He's sharpening a kunai. It's chinking and chinking, the noise being rhythmic and methodic.

The Hokage and Biwako-obāsan are shouting at each other. It’s sounding very loud, but the walls are muffling the words, so Sakura isn’t understanding what they’re saying.

From across the kitchen, Fuki is twirling her spiky red hair. It’s a nervous tick few people are knowing about.

Kasumi is also looking worried. She's squinting her eyes as if she’s trying to figure out the situation. “Wait,” she's saying. “Where are we going—”

Ami is kicking her ankle, and Kasumi is squealing in pain.

“Shut up,” Ami is mumbling as if she's understanding everything clearly. At the same time, she's glaring violently at Sakura.

Sakura is barely noticing this quarrel, however, because she's too busy worrying for her guardian’s wellbeing.

As a result of her worrying, Sakura is tugging at the brown-haired guard’s shirt. He’s looking down at her after he’s humming.

“Shinobi-san,” Sakura is saying as soft panic is piercing her chest. “Is Biwako-obāsan okay?”

Again, the brown-haired guard is smiling tightly. It’s not looking fake, like Kabuto-san's; it’s looking genuine. However, his smile also isn’t very perfect, because it’s seeming lifeless.

He's crouching to Sakura’s level, and their eyes are meeting.

“She’s just fine...” the guard is reassuring. “Biwako-sama is just a little scared, because—”

“Kinoe,” Kabuto-san is interrupting.

The guards are exchanging a meaningful glance, before the brown-haired one, Kinoe-san, is bringing his attention back to Sakura.

“It’s time to go,” Kinoe-san is muttering, before he's reaching behind his back.

Out of nowhere, he's pulling out a beautiful white flower with a yellow center.

“Here,” Kinoe-san is saying. “It’s a daffodil. You should gift it to Biwako-sama.”

He's handing Sakura the beautiful flower, and she's so awe-stricken that she's hardly registering the emotions in Ami’s stare.

“I’ve seen _it_ , Sakura,” Kinoe-san is continuing. “Even I know just how much you love Biwako-sama.”

_Love._

In the past, Sakura was never thinking that she was loving Biwako-obāsan. But now that she _is_ thinking about it, if she _is_ loving anyone in this whole wide world... Well, it’s having to be her guardian.

Her guardian, Biwako-obāsan, is the person Sakura is caring for and liking the most.

Yes, it’s true.

Sakura is loving Biwako-obāsan.

When Sakura is realizing this, her green irises are suddenly glazing over with determination as she's tightly grasping the stem of the daffodil. She's nodding as she's saying, “Let’s go to Biwako-obāsan.”

Kinoe-san’s lips are curving upwards with more life, and once again she's taking his hand as they're walking.

✕

When Biwako-obāsan is receiving the daffodil, she's smiling _too_ much. Because of this oddity, Sakura is transparently experiencing discomfort.

After a single motion, Sakura is sitting on her guardian’s lap, who's sitting on the zabuton cushion. Sakura is feeling her hair being gently pulled back, and Biwako-obāsan is painstakingly gathering each individual strand and elegantly combing it into a sleek bunch.

A rubber band is being secured around her pink locks, and Sakura is suddenly having a high ponytail. 

“You look beautiful,” Biwako-obāsan is complimenting earnestly, and Sakura is blushing so much that she's almost ignoring the disgusted glance Ami is sending her way, and how her neck is suddenly feeling a little colder.

“You were like a daughter to me,” Biwako-obāsan is telling her before running her fingers through pink bangs in that familiar way. “You were a splash of color, in a black and white world.”

Sakura is shuffling uneasily, because Biwako-obāsan is talking to her as if she had been dying recently or something like that.

“Sakura,” Biwako-obāsan is calling abruptly.

“Hm?”

“What do you think Tsuyu did, after the book ended?”

Sakura is blinking, before she's shrugging.

“Just think about it?” her guardian is requesting, voice evidentially tired. “Promise me?”

“I promise!” Sakura is agreeing with too much excitement. She's trying _too_ hard, because she's actively pushing away any guilt from breaking her last vow, but the task is proving to be very difficult.

Sakura isn't so good at keeping her word, apparently...

Afterwards, she, Ami, Fuki and Kasumi are all putting on their jackets, even though it's feeling very hot outside. Sakura is disliking this arrangement, because the jacket is hiding her favorite _qipao_ dress. It’s the red, special one Biwako-obāsan was gifting her for her recent birthday.

“I’ll be staying here,” the Hokage is saying from besides Biwako-obāsan.

Kinoe-san is starting to protest, but the Hokage is putting his hand up and is silencing his guard.

“Leave,” he's ordering, his tone sounding no-nonsense and very serious.

Kabuto-san is exhaling.

Once the girls are putting on their sturdiest walking sandals, they're all hugging the guardians. Even Ami is stiffly going through the motions!

As Sakura is embracing her guardian, Biwako-obāsan, she's realizing that the years have been aging the woman a little bit. Her chocolate hair is slowly turning white, and her wrinkles are extending to her jawline and to under her eyes.

Nonetheless, she's still looking exceptionally pretty in her purple _kimono_ and white haori. This is especially true when she's smiling like she's smiling right now, her irises glimmering; Biwako-obāsan’s rare grin is extending to the depths of her soul, her dimples crinkling fondly.

“I’ll see you in the evening,” she's saying, gradually soothing Sakura’s worries. “Stay strong, and stay safe.”

“Yes, Obāsan,” Sakura is saying unsurely, because she isn’t really understanding where they're going...

But she isn’t having to understand, because she’s trusting her guardian’s judgement. 

Sakura is then retaking Kinoe-san’s hand. Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi are standing behind them, and as the group are exiting the traditional-looking blue house, Kabuto-san is diligently trailing after them.

“Bye, Biwako-obāsan!” Sakura is exclaiming in a re-assuring tone when they're nearing the wooden gate. “See you soon!”

“You can’t really be this stupid,” Ami is suddenly remarking from behind her, tone condescending. “Do you _seriously_ think we’re ever gonna come back here?”

Sakura is freezing in her tracks, before she's shaking her head.

 _Ami always lies,_ she's thinking, _because Ami always wants to hurt me._

“Of course we’re coming back,” Sakura is saying courageously as she's spinning around and glancing at their house. “Biwako-obāsan said ‘I’ll see you in the evening—'”

She's cutting herself off, however, because when she's turning around she's seeing the Hokage indifferently smoking on the engawa.

Biwako-obāsan, on the other hand, is on her knees, and she's looking so _vulnerable_.

She's covering her mouth, and even from this distance, Sakura is seeing the way her body is shaking from sobbing. Sakura is thinking that perhaps she's even catching a glimpse of shining tears.

She's hardly believing it: Biwako-obāsan, her role model who's always acting strong in order to survive, is _crying_.

That's when Sakura is finally realizing that she will not be seeing Biwako-obāsan soon, because she truly isn’t coming back.

Immediately, Sakura’s heart is leaping to her throat, and she's instinctually and forcefully disconnecting herself from Kinoe-san, before she's bolting to her guardian.

But Kinoe-san is grabbing her by the torso in the blinking of an eye.

“Biwako-obāsan!” Sakura is yelling, vision turning blurry as she's tearing up. She's kicking and struggling, her crying becoming more hysterical as she's getting closer to the wooden gate.

Meanwhile, Biwako-obāsan isn’t even looking up at her “daughter” once, and this is all really hurting Sakura very much.

“I don’t want to go!” she's bawling. “Take me back! I don’t want to go!”

“Relax,” Kinoe-san is gritting out as he's holding her in place.

When they're leaving the wooden gate, Kinoe-san is spinning her around, so she's facing him.

“Everything’ll be just fine,” he's saying. “You just need to _relax_.”

Sakura isn’t registering his words. Instead, with all her might she's wanting to start running to her guardian. She's kicking Kinoe-san, trying to break free of his firm grip. But she isn’t capable of breaking free, so she's doing the one thing she's thinking of doing.

Sakura is sending chakra to her forehead, and with all the strength she's mustering up, she's head-butting Kinoe-san.

A sickening _pop!_ Is being heard as Sakura’s forehead is colliding with Kinoe-san’s nose.

“What the _hell?_ ”

Trees are suddenly sprouting from Kinoe-san’s arms. They're wrapping themselves around Sakura’s body gently and they're keeping her at a distance. She's feeling woozy, as if she was losing all her chakra. 

Sakura is screaming at the top of her lungs, because _Kinoe-san’s arms are turning into trees, and how is this even possible?!_

Contrarily, Kinoe-san is looking to be more annoyed than he’s realistically hurting. He's still cussing under his breath when Kabuto-san is approaching him, casually bringing a glowing, green hand to his partner’s face.

Kabuto-san is watching with deep concentration and fascination, before he's smirking.

“This girl broke your nose with what isn’t even an E-rank technique,” Kabuto-san is informing as Sakura is struggling and bellowing. “She’s not special yet, but she can be.”

Sakura isn’t seeing Kinoe-san’s reaction because a head full of white hair is blocking her view, but she's noticing Kabuto-san’s fingers as he's pulling out a syringe from somewhere and coming towards her.

It’s looking like a scene straight out of a horror novel, and Sakura is struggling further against the trees restraining her, heart pumping madly in her chest.

“Like we’ve said before: you just need to _relax_ ,” Kabuto-san is telling her, fake smile feeling as hollow as his words.

He's skilfully bringing the syringe to Sakura’s wrist, and broken sobs are escaping her mouth because there's suddenly a painful pinching on her skin.

“I want my guardian!” she's begging as he's pressing on the syringe. “Please, please, please! I want my guardian!”

“ _Temporary_ guardian,” Kabuto-san is correcting. “From what I understand, Biwako-sama has always been your _temporary_ guardian.”

A whimper is leaving Sakura’s mouth, and then she's countering this statement by saying: “No, no, no! Biwako-obāsan... she’s more important to me than my... than my real mother!”

Tears are blurring Sakura’s vision. She also isn’t discerning the emotion in Kabuto-san’s brown eyes, because the sun is bouncing off the lenses of his glasses.

However, she's hearing one word he was mumbling under his breath...

“Mother?” he's saying thoughtfully, pitch going higher at the final syllable.

Following this, there are a few moments of silence.

Sakura, conversely, isn’t struggling anymore, because she physically _can’t_. Rather, she's feeling all sleepy and unenergetic and up in the air, like she's flying, rapidly getting higher and higher.

She's barely comprehending Kabuto-san’s next question as he's wiping away her gross snot with something soft.

“What happened to your real mother?” Kabuto-san is asking calmly.

Sakura is answering with unfocusing eyes. “Biwako-obāsan said my parents are completing their _wartime duties_ somewhere else,” she's recalling. “But I don’t remember my parents anymore...”

Suddenly, Sakura’s heart is aching with shame, because she isn’t even remembering her parents’ faces and voices anymore. All she's remembering is pink and blue and yellow and green and pointy and soft—

Sakura is feeling so ashamed, because how can someone start progressively forgetting their own father and mother? Especially someone like her, who's supposedly acting very clever?

“I don’t remember my parents, either,” Kabuto-san is suddenly confessing, voice quieting slightly. “But before I got recruited, I also had something like a guardian. Or, rather, something like a mother.”

The tears are no longer falling from Sakura’s eyes, because she's busying herself with dizziness, barely grasping Kabuto-san’s words while she's becoming dizzier and dizzier.

She’s barely noticing when the trees securing her are letting her feet touch the ground.

Kabuto-san is grasping her by the shoulders, so she isn’t falling over.

“I’ll give you some tips,” Kabuto-san is saying, “as someone who also was expendable, and as someone who also wasn’t blessed with extraordinary physical talents at birth.”

Sakura’s eyes are closing and opening again with drowsiness. Many of the monotone words she's listening to are too big for her, so she isn’t understanding them.

Nevertheless, Kabuto-san is starting his instructions, voice barely above that of a whisper:

“Firstly, you must constantly appeal to authority and remember that emulation is key. You have to mimic important and powerful people; you must predict what they want you to say or do and act accordingly. This way, they will be fond of you and you will gain their protection, both physical and political.”

Sakura’s swaying on her own two feet. Kabuto-san is moving on to his next point:

“Secondly, you must recognize that you were born to be _weak_ , so you need to be smart and discrete. If you’re not happy with what you have so far, steal information, talents and abilities, and add whatever you can to yourself.”

Kabuto-san is pulling out something from his pocket, and he’s displaying it openly.

It’s a card, with someone’s delicate handwriting printing the word _jiyū_ across its beige surface.

Abruptly, Kinoe-san is protesting the reveal by saying, “No! She’s far too young!”

Kabuto-san is not letting him speak, however. Instead, he's reaching his final point with conviction:

“Thirdly, if you’re ever given the right to be old enough, or strong enough, or secure enough, and you don’t only have to worry about surviving, undo this card and follow its instructions. Come find me. Join the fight to liberate ourselves from this wretched system and its elites.”

Kabuto-san is touching the hem of Sakura’s quiapo dress for many seconds, but she’s flying too high and isn’t reacting to the _totally improper!_ touching.

Suddenly, Kabuto-san is picking her up. Sakura’s cheek is resting against his chest, and she’s feeling the thumping of his heart as it's beating.

The noise is soothing her, because it’s humanizing Kabuto-san.

Sakura is closing her eyes.

✕

Time is passing. Or time is not passing. Sakura isn’t knowing anymore.

All she's knowing is that they're walking through the Market, and then through many, many tiny villages or settlements, where they're gathering other kids.

Some kids are crying and screaming, so Kabuto-san is using his syringe on them and Kinoe-san is grabbing them with his trees. Other kids are looking to be very enthusiastic and ready. As they're marching these kids are singing:

> “Live for Fire!  
> Fight for Fire!  
> Die for Fire!”

Also, Ami is occasionally scowling at Sakura, but she’s isn’t noticing this because she’s too preoccupied with floating on top of her body. She's flying so, so high, and now she's simply observing the trees. 

The trees are getting more and more, and they're becoming taller and taller. Sakura is wondering if they're growing so tall because they’re being naughty all the time; perhaps they are drinking all the water and perhaps they are stealing all the sunshine from the tiny cherry blossom tree in the garden.

“That’s a _Hashirama_ ,” Kinoe-san is saying to the group of enthusiastic kids as he's pointing at a tree which is so big and tall that it's almost touching the sky. “This means we’re getting closer to the village.”

In response, loud cheers are ringing through the air.

Eventually, Kabuto-san is stopping after many steps. Approximately four-thousand steps? Seven-thousand steps? Sakura isn’t feeling sure.

Nonetheless, she's seeing the giant _thing_ in the distance; standing proudly in front of them are super-huge green gates.

“We’re here,” Kabuto-san is whispering almost tenderly from above as he's cradling her. “Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Terminology:**
> 
> [Hanami](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanami): In Japan, it is the flower viewing custom of enjoying the beauty of cherry blossoms blooming. 
> 
> [Konohagakure no Sato:](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Konohagakure) Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Tree Leaves".
> 
> [Okaeri:](https://learnjapanesepod.com/learn-japanese-pod-useful-phrases-tadaima-and-okaeri-nasai/) Meaning "welcome back".
> 
> [Anata:](https://www.quora.com/In-Japanese-what-does-the-word-anata-mean) Literally meaning "you". Typically used when women address their husbands. 
> 
> [Hanabira:](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/japanese-word-c5d9ffc79962d2304bc807e25cd84c4be685ec39.html) Meaning "petal".
> 
> [Qipao:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheongsam) A traditional feminine Chinese dress.
> 
> [Kimono:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kimono) A traditional Japanese robe-like garment.
> 
> [Jiyū:](https://www.thoughtco.com/jiyuu-meaning-and-characters-2028765) "Freedom" or "liberty".
> 
> **Notes:**
> 
> ✕ For all the people reading [fragmented mind (move to the beat of your heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789906?view_full_work=true), please note that it isn't discontinued! I've just had a severe case of writing block, and I have to read four of the Naruto novels to complete my research :/ I haven't had time, and honestly I probably wont until summer because I'm in my final two years of high school...  
> ✕ So a lot has happened in one chapter, but remember that nearly every little detail will later be referenced ;)  
> ✕ Thank you so much for the reviews! It really encourages me to continue!


	3. Abandonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「 **CHARACTER  
>  ****PROFILES** 」
> 
> [Buna](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Buna)
> 
> [Hagane Kotetsu](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kotetsu_Hagane)
> 
> [Nagato](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Nagato), [Konan](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Konan), and [Yahiko](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Yahiko)
> 
>  _Twelve Guardian Ninja:_ [Kazuma](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kazuma), [Kitane](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kitane), [Nauma](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Nauma), [Seito](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Seito), [Toū](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/T%C5%8Du), [Chiriku](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Chiriku), [Sarutobi Asuma](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Asuma_Sarutobi)
> 
> [Fire Daimyō (Part I-II)](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Daimy%C5%8D_\(Part_I-II\))
> 
> [Madam Shijimi](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Madam_Shijimi) and [Tora](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Tora)
> 
> [Madoka Ikkyū](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Ikky%C5%AB_Madoka)
> 
> [Namikaze Naruto](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki)
> 
> [Uchiha Sasuke](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha)
> 
> [Ebisu](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Ebisu)
> 
> [Sarutobi Sasuke](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Sasuke_Sarutobi)
> 
> [Yamanaka Ino](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Ino_Yamanaka)
> 
> [Nara Shikamaru](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Shikamaru_Nara)
> 
> [Akimichi Chōji](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Ch%C5%8Dji_Akimichi)
> 
> [Aburame Shino](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Aburame_Shino)
> 
> [Inuzuka Kiba](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kiba_Inuzuka)
> 
> [Biwa Jūzō](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/J%C5%ABz%C5%8D_Biwa)
> 
> [Inuzuka Hana](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Hana_Inuzuka)
> 
> [Rock Lee](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Rock_Lee)
> 
> [C](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/C)
> 
> [Head Ninja of Kumogakure](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Head_Ninja_of_Kumogakure)

Sakura is groaning from behind shut eyelids, because the overly-yellow sun keeps scratching at her vision, goading her into a feverous, irrational rage.

Currently, she’s hampering in a state of delirium as a direct by-product of the injection Kabuto-san was giving her earlier. She’s constantly teetering on the edge, nearly nodding off into a migraine-induced nightmare. Her skull is feeling too heavy for her skinny neck, and occasionally it’s toppling over and resting on Kinoe-san’s shoulder. Only to be jerked upright whenever Sakura is getting the inkling that someone other than Biwako-obāsan is touching her. 

Eventually, Sakura is opening one eye, chancing a glimpse at her surroundings. The first thing she’s seeing is Kabuto-san as he’s healing a boy with bright blond hair and small pupils, whose feet were apparently bleeding from all the walking. 

“Hold still, Buna-kun,” says Kabuto-san, clearly possessing astonishing amounts of patience as he’s putting up with the gross snot dripping onto his lap. Green chakra is incrementally leaving his fingertips, grazing Buna’s blisters, weaving the skin back together painlessly. The boy is ceasing his cries. “Good job,” Kabuto-san is complimenting with supposed sincerity, a smile (authentic or phony, Sakura can’t tell) drawing itself across his face. “Now, why don’t you go ask Kinoe to show you his gardening tricks?”

Buna is nodding with a flare of elation, before making a beeline towards Kinoe-san. Kabuto-san is visually tracking his form for a moment, and then he’s throwing a look Sakura’s way, expression never changing. 

“You look thirsty, Sakura-chan,” Kabuto-san is observing analytically. He’s stalking towards her, ignoring her compulsive flinches, before he’s cupping her chin, gently raising her head upwards and forcing the ring of a bottle between her lips. 

At first Sakura is resisting. She’s confused and disoriented and not-all-there. But then she’s tasting the fresh liquid on the tip of her tongue; with wide eyes, Sakura is gulping down the sustenance like a manic, because in that prolonged moment the water was tasting better than any dessert she was ever having. 

“Finally,” Kinoe-san is exhaling from besides her, his tone flat as he’s growing pretty purple flowers apt for Buna’s dazzled gaze. “Her flushed cheeks were beginning to startle me. I was worried she was getting a heatstroke.”

Sakura stops drinking the water, feeling completely rejuvenated. She’s taking time to vaguely acknowledge the sweat which is coating her forehead. 

Then, she’s blinking owlishly at Kinoe-san. 

That’s when she’s recalling where she is; Sakura and her… _traveling companions_ … they’re situated in the midst of an endless crowd of adults, hunkered down against Konoha’s immense green gates while baking under the harsh sunrays.

As if on cue, Sakura’s purple-haired roommate is speaking from her position in-between a squabbling Fuki and Kasumi. “What’s taking so long?” despairs Ami, voice pitching high with irritation. “It’s been forever!”

“We must wait patiently for the Village Gate Guards to approve our entry,” Kinoe-san is explaining. “But there are many others in the same boat as us, so you should all get comfortable.” Without missing a beat, the other children are moaning exasperatedly. Sakura, on the other hand, is merely releasing an aggrieved sigh. 

“The Yondaime is foolish to call for such a large inauguration during this political climate,” Kabuto-san is verbalizing dryly, loud enough for only Kinoe-san’s tentative ears. However, Sakura—who’s in close proximity to the duo—is catching his words due to her deliberate silence and uncharacteristically heightened senses.

Kinoe-san is delivering a shocked gasp. “You mustn’t say such things!” he’s warning with a no-nonsense demeanor.

But Kabuto-san is willfully ignoring his partner’s admonishment. “It’s true though,” he’s defending mildly. “Such a large foreign audience is a glaring security risk, especially directly after Kumo’s defection to the Enemy Alliance.”

“No. It’s the informed decision of the Yellow Flash; the next Hokage; the man revered first and foremost for his intelligence! So, I’m certain Yondaime-sama knows what he’s doing.”

“Despite how powerful he may be, the harsh reality is that we simply can’t compete with a united attack from the other four Villages,” Kabuto-san is rebuking thoughtfully. “Our downfall would be so easy… All it would take is a slightly-skilled spy or traitor, who would cast a mass-genjutsu on the Inauguration crowd. Then, even the efforts of those who are able to release the mass-illusion, combined with the likes of powerful shinobi such as the Yellow Flash, Sandaime-sama, the Sannin—well, it would all be worthless against such an enemy.”

Before Kine-san is retorting, however, the conversation (one Sakura admittedly isn’t really understanding) is being interrupted by a stranger. “Shit, move these brats out of the way, quick!” the stranger is yelling at Kabuto-san and Kinoe-san, while simultaneously adjusting the long bandage sliding down the the bridge of his nose. “The goddamn _daimyō’s_ on his way! Shit, I don’t get paid enough to be a _fucking_ errand boy!”

Sakura is at eye-level with this stranger’s torso. She’s suddenly gaping, because she’s noticing that his right sleeve is dangling listlessly, as if he’s missing an arm.

The stranger is starting to walk away. Kinoe-san is eyeing the retreating figure. “What’s his problem?” he’s grumbling, clearly miffed. 

“Hagane Kotetsu?” murmurs Kabuto-san, pestering the other children into standing up and getting away from the green village gates. “My sources tell me he lost his arm _and_ his partner at his last post. Hasn’t been the same since.”

“Where was he stationed?”

“Middle Seas.” Kabuto-san is abruptly grabbing Sakura’s arm and pulling her onto her feet. “You can tell, because guys like him always come home talking dirty.”

Kinoe-san is suddenly becoming antsy. “Was he there during _that_ ambush by _Chigiri_?”

“Yeah. Smack at the centre of it, too, in Taro Island.”

“Oh, _wow_ …”

"He’s supposed to be on mental health leave,” Kinoe-san is mentioning offhandedly. “But then again, the Yondaime’s idea of a mental health leave _is_ re-stationing.”

Before the conversation is going any further, however, some sort of commotion is suddenly occurring, with shrill squeaks of joy ringing through the air. Kabuto-san is dragging Sakura somewhere, and soon they’re weaving through the dense crowd. 

At first, Sakura isn't discerning the source of the commotion, because she's standing at the back of the crowd. But as the supposed daimyō and his company are nearing, some people are crying out and falling into a super _-_ formal bowing position, on their knees. 

Sakura is therefore making out the Daimyō's vehicle through newly-established gaps.

She’s discovering that the means of transportation is a giant _norimono_. The vehicle is having a complex and beautiful red design that's looking like fire, although Sakura isn't really noticing this because she’s focusing on the nine strong-looking shinobi who are surrounding the vehicle—one with red hair, and one with blue hair, and even one with no hair!

Kabuto-san is getting onto his knees next to her. Sakura can hear the snake-like, lopsided smirk he’s donning as he’s whispering: “The ones wearing that cloak with the red clouds, they’re really important. Nagato and Konan, they’re the companions of the Leader of Amegakure. The other ones… those are the Twelve Guardian Ninja, also known as the Fire Daimyō’s bodyguards. That’s Kazuma, Kitane, Nauma, Seito. And I think that one’s called Tōu. Also, the bald one at the back, carrying the norimono… I’m certain that’s Chiriku, the monk. And the man carrying it from the front—hm, I’m sure _you_ know who Asuma is… As for the other members, well, it’s likely they’re concealed within the landscape and within this very crowd, observing and neutralizing potential threats from a distance.”

Sakura is recoiling, trying hard to swallow this unsettling emotion rising in her throat like bile. She isn’t understanding why Kabuto-san is telling her all this. But then abruptly, the discomfort is flying away, because from the distance, Asuma (the person Sakura is supposed to be recognizing but isn’t) is briefly making eye-contact with her while smoking a cigarette. Then, he’s winking at her like a big brother would, his smile eerily similar to that of Biwako-obāsan. 

“Moving on: the ones inside the norimono…. I can’t see them, but I’d assume that the Leader of Ame, Yahiko, is traveling in there. He’s strong, but frankly his companions are stronger. The Fire Daimyō is also in there, for obvious reasons. Moreover, considering the vehicle’s size, I wouldn’t be surprised if his wife, Madam Shijimi, is occupying a seat with her feline-from-hell… Actually, I’d bet my money on the fact that she spends more time with that Tora-cat than her own husband… Anyways, my sources tell me that the Daimyō’s successor, Ikkyū Madako, is also traveling to Konoha today—”

“Why do you know all this?” Sakura is interrupting, feeling completely and utterly overwhelmed by this onslaught of information. 

Kabuto-san is forgoing his signature cheap smile. “Because in all types of war, knowledge is more important than any physical ability,” he’s humming. “Isn’t that why you were eavesdropping on Kinoe and I earlier?”

Sakura’s eyes are widening with shock at the prospect of getting caught. But before she’s getting the opportunity to respond to the (true) allegation, Kabuto-san is bringing a palm to the nape of her neck and shoving her into a lying position. Soon, her forehead is touching the ground, since Kabuto-san is getting onto his knees and bowing like everybody else—so he's forcing her down with him, bracing his weight from on top of her so he isn’t crushing her.

The norimono is passing by them. 

Sakura doesn’t know who any of the people in the vehicle are. All she's knowing is that while they're sitting up there, in their expensive human-powered transportation, she’s down here, bowing to them as if they're deities, her face in the _dirt_ as Kabuto-san is releasing an angry breath that's bouncing off her earlobe. 

"I hate this too," he's saying simply. "I hate this too.”

✕

Eventually, they're all allowed to enter the village, once the Daimyō and his company are going away. 

Upon entry, Sakura is quickly realizing that Konoha is the biggest place she was ever seeing in her entire life. She was initially picturing a small settlement of shinobi that was being concealed by the forested landscape, but in actuality, Konoha is having buildings everywhere, and they’re being painted on with so many diverse colors. This is including red, which is great because Sakura is loving the color red.

Nonetheless, as the name the “Hidden Leaf Village” is suggesting, for each building there's at least one tree. Walking amongst said trees are perhaps thousands of villagers, all going in the same direction while wearing identical outfits: a white ceremonial robe on top of black clothing. Most of the villagers are also seeming _very_ excited for something.

But despite their excitement, however, their glances are constantly shifting with suspicion. The tension is almost tangible. It's as if someone was constructing the village alongside the rubber of a balloon, and then someone else is blowing into the balloon until it's going _pop!_

"Turn right!" Kinoe-san is telling all the kids.

Sakura is walking. Despite finally regaining control of her body, however, she’s still grasping Kabuto-san's sleeve, because sometimes she's floating again, and so she's tripping a lot.

Kabuto-san is never letting her fall.

"Turn left!”

Everybody is following the directions, and soon they're at the location where all the villagers are gathering. Sakura is getting uncomfortable, because she's the splash of color in a sea of black and white. For her, it's feeling like she's standing out too much.

She's looking into the distance.

There's this enormous building with a sign that's saying Fire. Above the building, there are three giant statues of heads on a mountain, with the fourth one still under construction.

Sakura is vaguely recognizing the third statue’s face, but she can't remember where she was seeing him before…

"That's the original premise for the Ninja Academy," Kinoe-san is saying as he's pointing at the enormous building, acting kind of like a tour guide. "Over there is also the Hokage's office, and above is the famous Hokage Rock.”

Choruses of _"ooohs"_ and _"aaahs"_ are escaping from the mouths of other children. Meanwhile, Sakura is musing that all the infrastructure is seeming weirdly familiar…

Kinoe-san and Kabuto-san are sticking a tag on all the children's shirts, effectively naming and numbering the batch. Sakura's number is reading _012601_.

“Children!” Kinoe-san is beckoning. “Kabuto and I have to go now. Please don’t leave this crowd under any circumstances, because there’s safety in large numbers. After the inauguration, you will receive more instructions for the Entrance Ceremony.”

_Entrance Ceremony…?_

"Goodbye," Kabuto-san is abruptly saying, and then he and Kinoe-san are rapidly disappearing into the crowd of strangers.

Sakura is stuck in a temporary standstill, wallowing in her shock at being left alone as she’s losing track of all her companions over the course of a few seconds. At this point, she’s thinking that she would be happy if she was spotting _anyone_ she’s recognizing. Honestly, even _Ami_ would suffice—and the fact that Sakura is even entertaining such a thought is showing her desperation. 

Suddenly, Sakura discovers that she’s all alone, lodged in-between thousands of tall adults. To her shock, she finally realizes that she doesn’t have Papa, or Mama, or Kinoe-san, or Kabuto-san to carry her burdens; more significantly, however, she doesn’t have Biwako-obāsan’s calloused hand wrapped around hers, to guide her.

Sakura has nobody but Sakura, so she has to do things for herself. She can no longer afford to be passive—

Out of nowhere, something very yellow is slamming into her side. She’s reeling and then falling on her behind.

"Ouch..." Sakura is muttering, before she's looking up at the person who was pushing her.

She's seeing a boy with hair yellower than the sun and eyes bluer than the sky. 

"Oh!" he's gasping.

"Idiot," another boy behind the yellow one is saying coldly.

While casually ignoring that remark, the yellow one is rubbing his whiskered cheeks with dismay, before he's gazing down at Sakura and smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you 'ttebayo! Sasuke and I were just running away from that closet-super-pervert Ebisu!”

Sakura is blinking, before she's reading his nametag.

She's almost choking once she's studying the name, because it's writing Namikaze _Naruto_!

"Naruto?!" Sakura is questioning loudly and excitedly as she's getting up.

"Um," the boy is muttering with a very confused expression on his face. "Do we know each other or something?”

Sakura's cheeks are warming up a tad bit and she's shaking her head vigorously, worrying her bottom lip. "No, shannaro!" she's insisting, getting all flustered because she isn't really used to having friendly conversations with people her own age. "It's just that the main character from my favorite book is also called Naruto—"

Sakura is abruptly cutting herself off, because suddenly, she's catching a glimpse of the boy _behind_ Naruto.

She wasn't really noticing him earlier, because Naruto’s big head was blocking her view. However, now that she _is_ noticing him, her entire face is becoming scorching hot.

This boy is having spiky dark hair and pristine eyes and an indifferent expression. He's not wearing the common white formal attire on top of his clothing. Instead, he's rebelling by only wearing a black onesie, and it's looking super- _duper_ -cool.

His nametag is saying Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura is childishly imagining him as her prince, like in her favorite romantic books. It’s kind of like her brain is abruptly evaporating from the surface of the Earth, leaving behind an empty cavern between her ears filled to the brim with feelings of deep infatuation.

"Tch," Sasuke (or Sasuke _-kun_ , rather) is saying to Naruto condescendingly. " _You_ were named after some loser character, while _I_ was named after the legendary ninja Sarutobi Sasuke.”

He's then coolly shoving his hands down his pockets.

In response, Naruto’s arms are flailing like noodles.

"Ero-sennin's characters aren't dumb!" he’s screeching defensively, eyes bulging comically.

He's turning around and peeking at Sakura's nametag.

"Sakura! You like my name, right?”

The girl is blinking, nearly clamming up under the charged inspections of these two boys; speaking has evidentially become a difficult task, because she's very busy feeling all giddy and tingly inside, since she’s _totally_ experiencing “love at first sight” with Sasuke-kun!

“Naruto’s a nice name," Sakura is saying distractedly as she's watching Sasuke-kun from behind pink lashes, but also looking away often because she's super-nervous and now insecure about the layer of sweat coating her forehead. "Naruto sounds like _Narutomaki_. I think it's kind of _cute_ , naming your baby after food.”

She's scrutinizing that boy, Naruto, but he's merely staring back in silence.

Then, his cheeks are reddening a lot and he's grinning very widely.

"I really like your name too, Sakura-chan!" he's saying a little too loudly. "Your name suits your…"

Sakura is expecting him to start acting a little cliché byreferencing her pale pink hair, but instead his eyes are focusing in on her chest, and she's left clenching her fists disbelievingly.

"Your name suits your necklace 'ttebayo!" Naruto is finishing while smiling innocently and genuinely.

Sakura is squinting with confusion, because she isn't wearing a necklace. But then she's looking down at her quiapo dress, and she's seeing a silver-chained charm dangling against her chest.

Apparently, Sakura is indeed donning a necklace that's probably meant to be a cherry blossom. Funnily enough, however, the charm's petals are better resembling a pale pink starfish with a single purplish arm, rather than a cherry blossom. 

Shocked, Sakura is wondering how, when, and why this piece of cheap-looking jewelry was appearing, magically tying itself around her neck?

"Anyways," Naruto is continuing while he's blushing. "When all these ceremonies are over, do you wanna maybe grab some ramen? Then I'll tell you all about how I'm gonna become the Hokage, dattebayo!”

"Leave the poor girl alone already, _Naruto!_ " someone is exclaiming in the distance with irritation.

Sakura is turning around, and she's watching a cute, stylish girl with short, flattering blonde hair and blue eyes coming in their direction. The girl is having an nametag which is saying Yamanaka Ino, and they're numbering her _012604._

Two boys are trailing behind this Ino girl. Their tags are saying Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chōji. Shikamaru is looking half-asleep, trudging his skinny form through the throng, and Chōji is casually eating potato chips in public.

"What's your problem, you... you crazy _boy-chaser?!_ ” Naruto is rudely screaming. 

Ino's right eye is twitching. She's visibly having to calm herself down by taking deep, labored breaths.

Then, she's smiling at Sakura.

"Hi!" Ino is greeting cheerily while doing this charismatic waving-thing with her hand.

Sakura is copying the motion, face contorting unsurely, a nervous blush staining her cheeks.

"I like you!" Ino is saying bluntly, before grinning excitedly with her eyes closing. "Let's be friends, yeah?”

"Friends?" Sakura is echoing with shock.

In the Hostel, Sakura wasn't having _any_ friends. But in Konoha, she's already gaining a friend, a crush, _and_ a Naruto!

“I…” Sakura is stammering, before she's overcoming her shyness. "I'd like that!”

"Great!" Ino (or rather, Ino- _chan_ ) is exclaiming as she's idly grabbing Sakura's hand.

Sasuke-kun evidentially isn’t paying attention to this exchange, however, much to Sakura’s disappointment. "What are you guys doing here?" he’s instead asking Shikamaru and Chōji with an intrigue Sakura can tell he’s been suppressing.

That sleepy-looking boy, Shikamaru, is sighing copiously. "We're trying to escape from our moms," he's explaining while gesturing towards the large group of people at the back of the crowd. "They're being troublesome.”

These people are holding signs reading "IF YOU SILENCE THE ALLIED MOTHERS FORCE, YOU SILENCE THE TRUE WILL OF FIRE” and "WAR ISN'T AN ENVIRONMENT FOR ACADEMY-AGED CHILDREN, THE ACADEMY IS” and "THERE'S A SPECIAL PLACE IN HELL FOR CHILD-KILLERS” and—

"Women are such drags," Shikamaru is muttering, but it’s abundantly clear that, in actuality, he’s fairly distressed.

"Hey!" Ino-chan is interjecting. "It's not just women! Both Chōji's mom _and_ dad are protesting, too!”

Chōji is shifting uncomfortably, nearly shrinking into himself. Then, he's peeking at the top of the Hokage Rock, before he’s squaring his shoulders and throwing himself upright.

"Hey, guys,” Chōji is pointing at the Hokage Rock. "Do you remember that kid?”

Standing on the fourth face of the Hokage Rock are two short guards dressing up like Kinoe-san and Kabuto-san. One of the guards is having dark hair and very pale skin. The other one is wearing black sunglasses and a huge raincoat on top of his clothing.

The guards are staring down at the crowd stiffly, as if they're humans someone was making out of sticks, instead of _actual_ humans.

"Is that... Bug-Boy?" Ino-chan is questioning as she's gesturing to the guard with the raincoat, and suddenly, Sakura is painfully aware about the fact that she has no idea what subject the others are discussing.

"Aburame Shino," Shikamaru and Sasuke-kun are recognizing in unison.

There's a beat of silence.

"I don't remember him!" Naruto is whining like a baby, and Ino-chan is looking ready to smash her own face against the Hokage Rock with frustration.

Sasuke-kun is groaning (even this action is looking super-cool, by the way) and then he's saying shortly: "You dribbling idiot... Shino used to walk with us during evacuation drills, remember?”

"He was this creepy kid who would let his bugs crawl everywhere!" Ino-chan is telling Sakura, turning a little green. "It was really gross—”

“YAHOO!” 

Suddenly, a boy is popping up behind Sakura and it's nearly scaring the ghost out of her.

It was apparently scaring Ino, too, because she's squealing out: "Kiba! Don't sneak up on people like that!”

"Scardey-cats!" Kiba is taunting while he's sticking his tongue out, peering at them from the shadow of his fur hat. Unbeknownst to most, Sakura is prepared to throttle him for embarrassing her in front of Sasuke-kun! 

Obliviously, Kiba is looking up, at the boy-guards on the fourth face of the Hokage Rock. For a moment, he’s remaining perfectly silent. But soon, his lips are curling into a roguish, almost sadistic grin, his abnormally sharp canines on casual display.

"My sister told me that kids like them are basically dead already," Kiba is babbling crassly. "They're from that thing called ROOT. Well, technically they're normal shinobi now, but everybody knows that isn't _really_ true, because they're never given flak jackets—“

"Shut up, Kiba," Ino-chan is muttering, her face becoming very serious.

But Kiba isn't listening, and instead he’s continuing his frankly _idiotic_ spew: "What I mean is, 'they're bred to fight the worst battles and die in the most undignified way.’ Or something like that. Basically, they're all gonna die soon!”

Something is twisting inside of Sakura at Kiba's blatant insensitivity towards human life, even though she isn't understanding the politics of any of it. _It isn't right,_ she's thinking, and for a moment, she’s losing herself in her ponderings. 

Then, based purely on a whim, she's looking at Naruto. His super-blue eyes are wide, and his bottom lip is quivering.

Unexpectedly, _this_ is when Sasuke-kun is stepping in, head tilting downwards dangerously as he's glaring at Kiba.

"And how are _you_ so confident that you won't end up just like them?" Sasuke-kun is questioning. "Nobody's exempt from their duty to fight for Konoha's _revolution_ ofjustice and freedom.”

There's a moment of silence.

Then Kiba is breaking into a hysterical laugh, showing no restraint and possessing not even a sliver of calamity.

"Ha! _They_ love saying stuff like that, but the truth's that some kids _are_ exempt. Kids like me and you. Kids from a clan.”

"Shino's from a clan, too," Chōji is interjecting unsurely.

"An important clan _member_ , I mean," Kiba is amending, kind of getting agitated.

"He _was_ an important member, though," Shikamaru is stating knowledgeably, appearing troubled. "He was a clan heir, and they still got him.”

"My older brother is a clan heir as well," Sasuke-kun is offering, coolly giving more evidence and proving his case.

There's a mix of pride and jealousy drawing itself on his face as he's continuing to discuss his brother.

"Even though he's the heir, my brother is still fighting in the war—um, I mean revolution. Actually, he's fought in the revolution since he was five, and he never complained. Just by looking at him, it’s obvious that the high-level fighting made him even stronger! He awakened his Sharingan at six while facing one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Chigiri, Biwa Jūzō—then, he became chūnin at eight, and jōnin at ten! Soon, he's gonna be the first Uchiha Hokage!”

Kiba is appearing stunned. "So, you're saying that you'd _like_ to be sent out to fight before you've even sat through a boring Academy lesson?" he's questioning, dumbfounded. "Don't you wanna have some fun, before dying and all?”

"I'd die for the sake of my clan and the village we support," Sasuke-kun is saying confidently.

The wind is blowing his hair.

Sakura is turning redder than a tomato.

Sasuke-kun is so _cool!_

"After all, it's my duty, as a shinobi, and as a man, to demonstrate my abilities and bring honor to my clan. Actually, I _hope_ that they choose me for the Accelerated Program.”

Kiba is rolling his eyes, seemingly having had enough of this conversation.

A conversation that Sakura honestly isn't really understanding… but that’s besides the point. 

"So, basically—” Kiba is scratching his cheek, carefully avoiding the markings, "You're saying that you haven't gotta problem with dying as fodder.”

"My father would _never_ want us to think that he'd use us as fodder," Naruto is proclaiming suddenly.

His aura is abruptly changing. Now, that troublemaker, Naruto, is being surrounded by an air filled with strength, his words becoming powerful and inspirational. Now, he’s acting kind of like a leader and less like an incompetent child.

"My father and Itachi-niisan do whatever they do because they're fighting for peace and the village's pros—” Naruto is stumbling on the big word, before recovering quickly, “ _prosperity_. That's what a _real_ Hokage would want.”

"Then _you_ can be the one to die for his cause," Kiba is rebuking. He's acting very skittish now, kind of like a cornered dog.

Before anybody can respond to his statement, however, someone is showing up and and doing to Kiba what Sakura has been wanting to do for a long time: they're smacking the rabid boy over his head.

"Ouch! Hana-neechan! That hurt!”

"Don't treat death so lightly!" a teenaged girl is scolding him, her perfect, thin eyebrows coming together.

This girl, Hana, is having the same face-markings as Kiba. But unlike Kiba, Hana is looking very beautiful, inside and outside.

"Ma's searching for you," she's telling her brother. "Something about wanting to spend some time with you.”

Then, Hana is glancing at Sakura and the other kids, but her eyes are mainly focusing in on Sasuke-kun and Naruto. She's smiling nervously.

"Forgive my brother's foolishness," she's requesting sheepishly with a hint of anxiety. "Also, Sasuke-kun, your brother's expecting you. And Naruto-kun, err, your mother looks like she's about to tear this whole place down to find you.”

Sasuke-kun is grunting in annoyance.

Naruto, on the other hand, is turning pale, before he's gulping.

"We gotta go!" Naruto is exclaiming, grabbing Sasuke-kun by his sleeve. "My mom gets really scary when she's angry!”

Suddenly, he's pausing, before taking one look at Sakura. Then he's grinning.

"See you around, Sakura-chan!”

Naruto is waving goodbye, and as he's departing, Sakura is deflating a little because he (and therefore, her not-so-secret-crush Sasuke-kun) are leaving her. The boys are dashing to the front of the crowd, whereas Hana and Kiba are walking away, to the back.

"We should go, also," Chōji is muttering. "The ceremonies are gonna start soon, and our dads are probably waiting for us.”

Ino-chan is looking like she's about to start protesting. But then she's making eye-contact with Shikamaru, and soon she's pausing as if she's thinking deeply.

Ino-chan is smiling apologetically at Sakura.

"Sorry, Sakura," she's saying, "but I'll talk to you later! That's a promise!”

For a moment, Sakura's lips are twitching into a frown. She’s at a loss by the sudden turn of events.

However, she's quickly grinning with her eyes closing, so she isn't worrying her new friend Ino-chan.

"No worries!" she's assuring, voice soft. "I'll talk to you later, shannaro!”

Ino-chan is seeming a little worried anyways, but she's only squeezing Sakura's hand, before she's walking away with Shikamaru and Chōji, in the same direction as Naruto and Sasuke-kun…

Sakura is finding herself alone again.

✕

Sakura sits on the rubble, legs criss-crossed and cheeks resting on her palms, cupped gingerly in a fashion that reminds her of Biwako-obāsan’s touch. 

Everything slows down. She finally has time to think. She selects certain life-defining memories, then dissects and rewinds them. She notes how the appearances of her biological parents become progressively blurrier whenever she so much as tries to picture them, whereas the face of her guardian, Biwako-obāsan, only becomes more vivid. 

Biwako-obāsan probably occupies more space in Sakura’s chest than her own _heart_. That much is obvious. 

Abruptly, Sakura’s cheeks begin to prickle as tears sting her soft, tender skin. 

She feels so _stupid_. Really, Sakura should have been smarter, because she already understands what it’s like to be abandoned by parental figures! And she certainly shouldn’t have gotten attached to Biwako-obāsan in the first place! 

Sakura trusted her guardian implicitly, and now she pays the torturous price. She hugs her legs close to her chest, and buries her face into her kneecaps, and muffles the strangled, resigned sob which escapes from her lips.

She feels unwanted and undesired, like a burden neither her parents nor Biwako-obāsan were willing to carry—

“Hello!”

Sakura, with one motion, is straining her neck upwards, searching for the source of this confident greeting. She discovering that it’s a boy, around her age, looming over her with a blinding grin he’s plastering on his face.

He’s kind of funny-looking, with pitch-black hair tied into a loose ponytail, and thick eyebrows, and extremely intense, protruding lower-lashes. He’s wearing a low-cost, threadbare robe, which is a huge contrast to Sakura’s expensive, fashionable quiapo dress. 

Sakura is _not_ in the mood. “What?” she’s snapping, feeling overwhelmed and unable to tolerate all the new people she’s meeting in a single day. _Especially_ when none of those people are Biwako-obāsan. 

“Um…” the boy is trailing off, arms going slack at his side sullenly and pink dusting his cheeks. “Uh, I just wanted to make sure you were alright… It’s just that, well, you’re crying…”

Sakura begins rubbing at her eyes furiously. “I’m fine!” she’s barking. “Haven’t your parents taught you that it’s super-impolite to speak to a young lady before you’ve been properly introduced!” Angrily, Sakura is crossing her arms across her chest, spinning around, and releasing an indignant huff—thereby missing the flash of hurt appearing on the boy’s face. 

“I am very sorry!”

Rushed footsteps are fading away. Sakura is gleefully assuming that this signals his farewell. 

Then, she’s continuing to mope.

✕

It’s taking Sakura a whole fifteen minutes before she’s realizing that something is amiss. 

Specifically, there’s this blond man who is lingering nearby, eyes alternating between her and a small paper he holds. 

The alarm bells begin ringing in Sakura’s head. 

Biwako-obāsan was once saying that all men are perverts, but despite this, most of them are pretty harmless. Unless they’re looking at little boys or little girls. Then you ought to cut off their private parts and vaporize the remains with acid. 

Sakura's heart is skipping a beat, and now she’s hyperaware of all her surroundings, from the protesters, to the counter-protesters, to the nearby family with the strange, white eyes. She swallows thickly, and conjures up an escape plan. She could probably disappear into the crowd, or duck behind a couple and pretend to be their kid—

She feels a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around, Sakura comes face-to-face with the sketchy man who has been stalking her. Ironically, the same man she had desired to avoid. 

Actually, upon closer inspection, he doesn’t look like a man at all, but rather like a teenager. In fact, if Sakura has to guess, she would assume that he’s older than Kabuto-san, but younger than Kinoe-san; he’s even dressed like the duo, wearing what Sakura has inferred to be ROOT’s standard uniform.

“You are Haruno Sakura,” states the allegedly leery, depraved individual, his persona swamped with a surprising amount of gravitas. He ignores Sakura’s combative stance. “My name is C. I’m here to escort you to your father.” 

Everything happens so fast, but there’s this single moment where Sakura’s face washes blank with confusion. C takes this opportunity and flips the paper around, so she can scan its contents: it’s this worn out photo, of a newborn baby with wisps of pink hair, its body cradled by soft, womanly arms. 

It’s captioned HARUNO SAKURA, and for a split second Sakura’s entire world is exploding.

“This picture was taken by your father, from the day of your birth,” C confirms. “Now, you must go into the Academy’s lavatory with me. If anyone asks, you are my little sister. After, you will change into a disguise identical to mine, which I have pre-prepared alongside a mask.” C grasps Sakura’s arm in a bruising grip and begins to drag her though the crowd. “From there, we will exit the village and make our way out of Fire, where my partner will meet us with the other girl. Then, if all goes well, we shall reach Kumo within five days…”

Sakura’s ears begin to ring. She knows she shouldn’t be leaving the crowd, as Kinoe-san was telling them to stay put all the time, because there’s safety in numbers. She also definitely shouldn’t be following some weird man she was never meeting before, _particularly_ into a bathroom. 

But she’s feeling ill with fear, and now she can’t do _anything_ , and a sense of nauseousness is overtaking her being due to the mere _mention_ of her father.

A father whose face Sakura isn’t remembering, a fact which is making her want to rattle with shame. Thus, she’s freezing completely, going limp as C is forcing her further and further from the crowd, and closer and closer to the Academy building. 

Someone is seizing her free hand, effectively immobilizing them, and thereby rescuing her.

“I command you to release her.”

Sakura is snapping her neck to the side, and she's witnessing the boy with the thick eyebrows from earlier. He's standing there with his chest puffed out, faux confidence smearing itself across his face.

_Her savior._

C is remaining perfectly still for a moment, before he’s turning around, features perfectly aloof. “Let go of my sister, you brat,” he’s exhaling out cooly, performing his role of a snobby older sibling perfectly.

The boy (Sakura’s savior) is staring at her, as if asking, _Is this really your brother?_ In response, Sakura is shaking her head, her forehead scrunching up as she’s chewing her bottom lip to prevent it from wobbling. 

Her savior is gulping. 

“Release her,” he’s demanding once more, this time a little bit louder than before, “or I shall… Or I shall scream!”

C is looking like he’s about to shut him up, _permanently_ , and Sakura is holding her breath, preparing for the worst. But before C can do anything, his eyes are shifting from side to side, clearly assessing his surroundings from behind his parted bangs. 

Sakura is following his lead, and she’s seeing how the individuals in their immediate vicinity are taking peeks at the commotion the boy with the thick eyebrows is causing. 

C is smiling under the scrutiny of the bystanders, before releasing Sakura’s arm. He’s bringing his fingers to this _object_ near his lips. It’s some sort of earpiece, a technology Sakura was only ever seeing in movies. 

He’s giving Sakura a meaningful look. “You will regret this,” he’s promising. Then he’s speaking into the earpiece: “Head Ninja, come in… Failure on my part… Affirmative… Send coordinates for new rendezvous location with D… Over and out…”

C is remaining in a standstill for a moment. He’s seeming unimpressed. “This is the worst birthday I’ve had in a while,” he’s saying wryly after a pause. “To make it worse, however, I now have to tell a father that his daughter is nothing more than a Konoha dog.” Despite the insult, maturity is still present in his face.

Then, C is causally walking away, and then he’s blending into the crowd and vanishing.

Sakura isn’t moving briefly, because she physically _can’t_ , feeling completely floored at the events which have just transpired. She isn’t realizing this, but her knees are shaking due to C’s ominous, foreboding words.

_You will regret this…_

She already is regretting it, because her chance of meeting Papa anytime soon (no matter how slim and sketchy said chance was) is disappearing right before her, and once again all she could do was stay passive. 

Sakura is feeling a hand on her shoulder. It’s the boy with bushy eyebrows. The one who was rescuing her. 

Her savior is seeming very self-confident now. “Are you alright?”

“Um…” Sakura is shaking her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts. “Yes, I’m fine.”

Pause. 

“Where did you come from?” Sakura is questioning, tears building in her already reddened eyes, alleviating some of the stress of the chaotic day.

The boy is fumbling with his words for a second, before settling on, “I came, um, because you needed me!” His lips are curling up into an unsteady smile. “And I always will come!” he’s swearing.

Sakura is watching in awe. Now she’s feeling bad for her previous sour reaction. “I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier,” she’s saying, bashfully staring at her feet. “My name, it’s Sakura. Haruno Sakura.”

The boy is gasping, clenching his hands into fists with enthusiasm. “Me, I am Rock Lee!” he’s introducing, positively chirping. 

In that moment, Sakura is making a significant decision by swallowing her pride and bowing out of pure respect. “Nice to meet you, Lee-san!” she’s exclaiming, before adding: “Thanks for helping me! Truly, I don’t know how to repay you!”

“Oh, I know!”

Sakura is squinting with confusion, not expecting a response to her _rhetorical_ statement. 

“You can be my girlfriend!” Lee-san is proposing. “I swear I’ll protect you with my life, you angel!”

Then he’s having the _audacity_ to wink and blow a kiss her way. 

Sakura is blinking owlishly, before her arms are flailing animatedly and her eyes are bulging comically. She’s pivoting smartly, avoiding the kiss but nearly slipping on the way.

“You pervert!” Sakura is screeching, and the people in the crowd around them are flinching with alarm. “I could have died dodging that, so keep your creepy kisses to yourself, shannaro!”

“Aw, don’t be like that!”

And thus began a sweet, beautiful, and innocent friendship.

(And all innocent things die young.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Terminology:**
> 
> [Daimyō:](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Daimy%C5%8D) Feudal lords, aka the political leader of a country in the Narutoverse. 
> 
> [Chigiri:](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kirigakure#Village_of_the_Bloody_Mist) What Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in Mist, was known as before they changed their "cruel" practices—literally translates to "Village of the Bloody Mist."
> 
> [Norimono:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Litter_\(vehicle\)) A traditional Japanese litter, which is a vehicle which doesn't use wheals, but rather humans to travel. 
> 
> **Notes:**
> 
> ✕ Sorry this chapter took so long, but my gosh I re-wrote it a three times! I hope it wasn't too much information and dialogue—but at the same time, I do hope you felt NEARLY as overwhelmed as Sakura did. Was it executed properly, or did my intentions not work?  
> ✕ Minato will make an official entrance next chapter, if things go according to plan ahahAHAHA  
> ✕ I really wanted to emphasize the fact that these are kids, so I highlighted their mean-streaks and other immature actions. Hope it didn't feel ooc?   
> ✕ There will be _no end-pairings_ (especially for Sakura) unless they were already established prior to Blank Period, such as Minato and Kushina. BUT crushes and certain canon dynamics will be present, and political marriage will also be a theme.   
> ✕ Thank you for all the comments! Now that Ao3 doesn't count guest reads anymore, comments really make me want to write more because I love interacting with my readers!


End file.
